Sans ta mort
by Yaminoru
Summary: Et si Sherlock avait avancé au lieu de reculer ? Et si Sherlock n'avait pas accepté la mort de son plus grand rival ? Et si Sherlock avait sauvé le seul criminel consultant au monde ? Et si, par la suite, ils devaient vivre ensemble ?
1. Chapter 1

Sur le toit de l'hôpital, Moriarty et Sherlock sont face à face. Leur main serrer entre eux alors que, brusquement, Moriarty attrape son arme pour la porter à sa bouche mais, réagissant plus vite, Sherlock attrape son bras pour le dévié. La balle est tirée. La balle n'a traversé aucune chaire. Moriarty est sauve. Sherlock le tient au sol, lui donne une petite impulsion dans le cou. Le criminel s'évanouit. Avant que Sherlock ne mette son plan en place.

Pour presque tout le monde, Sherlock Holmes est mort se jour. Mais, en réalité, il est emmené, avec Jim Moriarty, dans une petite maison, à l'écart de tout. Moriarty est toujours évanouis mais ne devrait pas tarder à ouvrir les yeux. C'est pour cela que Sherlock reste au près de lui, attendant patiemment en lisant. Quelques minutes passent avant que, comme prévu, la voix du criminel retenti dans la pièce :

\- Qu'est ce que je fous ici ?

\- Nous sommes à la campagne, éloignée de toute civilisation, explique Sherlock. C'est votre prison personnelle.

\- Et tu es mon gardien ?

\- Non, mais, il semblerait que je doive vivre quelques temps avec vous avant de pouvoir démantelé votre réseau sans éveiller de soupçon.

\- Charmante activité. Je peux me joindre à toi ?

\- J'en doute que mon frère en soit très heureux. Cette pièce est donc votre chambre, la salle d'eau y est adjacente. Il y a un salon pourvu d'une télé, une bibliothèque, une cuisine et des commodités communes.

\- Et ta chambre ?

\- En face de la votre, j'ai également ma salle d'eau mais je doute que cela vous intéresse. Mycroft à installé un réseau de sécurité dernier cris et il y a également une dizaine de gardes. Il n'y a aucune possibilité, pour vous, de communiqué avec l'extérieur.

Sherlock ferme son livre avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la porte. Il précise que le repas sera bientôt servi avant de se diriger vers sa propre chambre. Il y pose son bouquin avant de soupirer doucement. Il finit par prendre un stylo, une feuille avant de s'installer sur un bureau de bois installer contre le mur. Il écrit donc quelques mots mais, bien vite, il attrape la feuille, en fait de la bouillie avant de la jeter à la poubelle. Un soupire s'échappe de ses lèvres légèrement rosées avant qu'il ne se lève pour rejoindre le salon. Déjà préparer, la table est mise par une cuisinière-soldat et les assiettes fumante sont plus ou moins bien présenté même si elles ne sont composé qu'une sorte de bouillie de purée et d'un cordon bleu. Sherlock s'assoit donc. Bien vite rejoins par Moriarty qui s'installe en face de lui avant d'observer son assiette et de grimacer :

\- C'est comestible, ça ? Laissez nous cuisiné si c'est pour nous faire ça. On m'a empêché de mourir pour me tuer maintenant ?

Un petit sourire déforme les lèvres du détective alors qu'il observe son ennemi triturer son assiette. Son séjour en compagnie de l'autre pourrait s'avérer un peu plus amusant que ce qu'il pensait. Quand au criminel, ce dernier à, bien sur, remarquer le sourire de Sherlock, il n'en fut pas très surpris. Par contre, ce qui l'étonne, c'est une sensation étrange qui lui prend les intestins. Enfin, il commence à manger. Heureusement, bien que le visuel ne soit pas vraiment ça, le gout n'est pas complètement écœurant.

\- La prochaine fois, je cuisine. Conclu Moriarty.

\- Parce que vous savez le faire sans nous empoissonné ? Demande Sherlock.

\- Evidement ! Tu n'as qu'un cuisiné avec moi.

Le détective hausse les épaules, cela est prit pour un accord. Un rendez-vous silencieux vient d'être fixé. La suite du repas se passe dans ce même silence. Aucun des deux ne prend la parole. C fut Sherlock le premier à avoir terminé et à se levé sans prendre la peine de ranger sa vaisselle. Il a l'habitude qu'on le fasse pour lui après tout. Il va directement dans sa chambre pour y prendre son violon est commencer à y jouer. La mélodie parvenant aux oreilles du criminel qui ne put s'empêcher de l'apprécier en finissant son repas. Il se permet également de réfléchir à la situation, observant les fenêtres, les portes menant à l'extérieur et constate sans difficulté qu'il y a plein de garde. Ces derniers ont l'air assez entrainé et armé jusqu'aux dents. Alors, autant ne pas se frotté tout de suite à eux alors qu'il n'a rien pour se défendre et qu'il peut s'amuser avec le détective. En effet, ce dernier n'est pas mort, c'est surement pareil pour ses amis alors Moriarty a encore du travail à accomplie : Il doit transformer le cœur de son rival en tas de cendre. Manque plus qu'à trouvé comment.

La fin de la journée se passe sans que les deux colocataires ne se recroissent. Le soir, Sherlock ne prend pas la peine de venir manger et Moriarty ne prit qu'un simple café dans sa chambre. Puis, la nuit, le violon de Sherlock continua de remplir les pièces, empêchant le criminel de fermer l'œil plus d'une heure. Moriarty à du lutter pour ne pas se lever et aller prendre l'instrument pour l'éclater contre un mur. S'il l'aurait fait, ce serait avouer que Sherlock à trouver un moyen de l'agacer et nul besoin que cela arrive.

Ainsi, le lendemain, Sherlock est déjà dans le salon, en train de boire une tasse de thé quand Moriarty se lève pour le rejoindre.

\- Bonjour, le salut le détective. Ta tasse est préparée.

\- Salut.

Moriarty se servie l'eau chaude dans la tasse disposée puis il s'assoit sur le fauteuil en face de celui du détective tout en touillant sa boisson. Il finit rapidement par attraper la télécommande afin d'allumer la télé et mettre une émission « télé poubelle »… Et fut bien surpris quand il remarque que Sherlock fut vite obnubilé par cela et encore plus quand il commence à crier sur la télé. Jamais il n'aurait put penser que le plus grand détective, un des plus grands cerveaux, son rival soit si intéresser par des émissions plus que débile et agirait comme un enfant… _Voilà qui le rendrait presque… Adorable_ , se permit de pensée le criminel tandis qu'il commence à boire son thé. Peut être une heure passe ainsi, peut être plus, Moriarty ne serait le dire, il est resté là, à contemplé avec quel vigueur Sherlock traite la télé. Bien sur, le détective avait sentit le regard sur lui mais bon, comme s'il devait s'en soucier. Après tout, ce n'est pas de sa faute si la télé dit tellement d'ineptie !

\- Enfin, quand arriva midi, le criminel éteint la télé, captivant ainsi l'attention de Sherlock.

\- Allons cuisiner, explique Moriarty.

Seul un hochement de tête lui répond mais celui lui suffit. Pas besoin de mille paroles entre eux. Une fois arrivé dans la cuisine, Moriarty vire la cuisinière d'une insulte puis il sort les aliments dont ils auront besoin sous le regard attentif de Sherlock. Cette fois-ci, les rôles sont inversés. Maintenant, c'est Sherlock qui n'arrive pas à délogé son regard du criminel. Bien, qu'à côté, il doit accomplir les tâches qui lui sont confié. Mais son attention est tellement prise par les faits et gestes de Moriarty qu'il devient aussi maladroit qu'un enfant et se tâche beaucoup. Quand il dû remuer la sauce tomate, il se retrouva avec des tâches sur le visage, grimaçant légèrement sous la chaleur alors qu'une autre fois, il dû verser l'eau dans levier et il se retrouve avec le haut mouiller. Sous l'immense rire de Moriarty qui ne loupe pas cette occasion pour se moquer du grand maladroit.

Quand le plat fut préparé, le criminel se tourne vers Sherlock. Ce dernier l'observait déjà alors leur regard se plonge l'un dans l'autre. Quelques minutes passent ainsi. Sherlock fronce légèrement les sourcils, son nez se plissant légèrement sous l'incompréhension de ce qu'il ressent. En effet, il sent, dans son ventre, une étrange sensation. Comme si on lui chatouiller les intestins, c'est la première fois qu'il ressent ça… Et, son cœur bat anormalement vite… Que ce passe t il donc ? Il ne le sait pas ? Il ne peut pas savoir, qu'en face de lui, Moriarty comprend exactement ce qui perturbe le détective. Oui, le criminel à remarquer ses pupilles dilatés et la déduction est aisé. Si bien que, rapidement, un sourire s'étire sur ses lèvres. Il a trouvé de quoi bien s'occuper pendant ce temps d'emprisonnement. Voilà qui va l'amuser grandement. Mais d'abord, gagnons la confiance du détective… Enfin, baissons au moins sa méfiance.

\- Il faut mettre la table, annonce Moriarty.

\- … Ils s'en chargent, répond Sherlock après avoir retrouvé ses esprits.

\- En effet, quand les deux hommes arrivent dans la cuisine, la table est déjà mise. Alors, Sherlock va s'asseoir et attend que le criminel le serve.

\- T'as un comportement de gosse, râle ce dernier.

Ne comprenant pas trop cette réflexion, Sherlock lève un regard septique vers Moriarty qui poursuit son raisonnement :

\- Tu laisses les autres s'occuper de toi sans même participer aux tâches.

\- Dit celui qui ne se salit jamais.

\- Moi, au moins, je sais me nourrir seul.

\- Je le sais aussi. Je n'ai juste aucune raison de perdre mon précieux temps avec ça alors que d'autres peuvent le faire à ma place.

\- Gamin.

\- Grand-père, réplique Sherlock pour avoir le dernier mot.

\- Puceau.

\- Perdant.

Le rappel de Sherlock ont bon fait de clouer Moriarty, le désignant donc comme vainqueur. Alors que le criminel les sert en silence, finissant par s'asseoir pour commencer à manger. Bien vite imiter par le « puceau ». Moriarty compte bien ne pas rester le perdant de cette affaire… Oui, comme d'ordinaire, il ne peut que gagner. Il est le plus intelligent…

La suite du diné se passa plus ou moins tranquillement, une conversation entre les deux génies s'étant engagé et se terminent quand ils eurent finit de prendre le dessert. Ainsi, quand la nuit commence à pointer le bout de sa lune, Sherlock est dans sa chambre, vêtu seulement de sa couette qui entours son corps alors qu'il est installé dans son lit. Il s'attendait à pouvoir être tranquille quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer le criminel. Sherlock lève donc son regard vers se dernier, l'interrogeant silencieusement :

\- J'm'ennui, répond Moriarty. Divertie-moi.

\- Il y a des ouvrages intéressant dans la bibliothèque.

\- Et si je voulais celui que tu tiens ?

\- Tu en trouveras un autre.

Moriarty s'approche du lit. Sherlock fronce les sourcils. Son livre lui fut enlevé des mains… Puis balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce, atterrissant dans un bruit sourd interrompant le silence. Pourtant les deux génies s'en désintéressent totalement, s'observant, ne regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Sherlock cherche à comprendre ce qui se passe...


	2. Chapter 2

_Moriarty s'approche du lit. Sherlock fronce les sourcils. Son livre lui fut enlevé des mains… Puis balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce, atterrissant dans un bruit sourd interrompant le silence. Pourtant les deux génies s'en désintéressent totalement, s'observant, ne regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Sherlock cherche à comprendre ce qui se passe..._

Pourquoi son cœur s'affole ? Pourquoi sent-il une sorte de pression remplir l'atmosphère ? Est-ce en rapport avec des sentiments ? Pourquoi ? Puis, pourquoi le visage de Moriarty se rapproche du sien… ? Pourquoi… Le criminel colle leurs lèvres ensembles… ? Sherlock se recule vivement, sa tête heurtant le mur, ses yeux écarquillés alors, qu'en face de lui, Moriarty à un grand sourire, ses yeux pétillants d'une malice sans égale.

\- … Je ne suis pas un livre… Rappel Sherlock.

\- J'en ai bien conscience. Mais, peut être, que je veux celui qui tient l'ouvrage et non l'ouvrage en lui-même.

\- Je ne jouerais pas à cela.

\- Mais tu es déjà un personnage principal. Tu ne m'échapperas pas. Tu ne le pourras jamais.

Sherlock allait répliquer quand Moriarty le fit taire en l'embrassant à nouveau. Le détective aurait voulu reculer, il essaye mais sa tête et son dos sont déjà coller au mur. Tout cela lui faisant perdre ses moyens, il ne sut comment agir. Cela amusa grandement Moriarty, enfin, il a réussi à troublé son grand rival ! Et il ne compte pas s'arrêter là, ho que non ! Et c'est sous cette pensée qu'il lève une main pour la glisser entre la couette couvrant le corps svelte du noiraud. Quand sa main entre en contact avec la froide peau de ce dernier, un frisson parcours les deux corps. Un frisson de contentement et d'un sentiment qu'il ne veut pas identifier pour Moriarty et un frisson, non, un électrochoc pour Sherlock qui retrouva pieds. Aussitôt, le détective lève ses mains, et donne une impulsion sur le torse du criminel pour le pousser loin de lui. Mais cela eu aussi pour effet d'enlever la couette de son corps, dévoilant ainsi son torse magnifiquement sculpté et, bien vite, admiré par l'homme en face. Ce dernier aurait, d'ailleurs, voulu le contempler plus longtemps mais sa vue fut obstruer par une couette, malheureusement remit à sa place.

\- Bonne nuit, retenti la voix sèche de Sherlock.

\- Tu ne m'échapperas pas, répète criminel.

Moriarty se lève, sous le regard méfiant de sa proie, puis sort de la chambre non sans un clin d'œil envoyer à Sherlock. Une fois la porte fermer, Sherlock soupire de soulagement, montant une main tremblante jusqu'à ses lèvres avec un air complètement perdu. Pourquoi son rival vient de faire cela ? Juste pour jouer ? Oui, ça ne peut être que ça… Mais, alors pourquoi, en sachant cela, son cœur bat aussi rapidement ?... Ca doit juste être la surprise… Oui, sans doute… Il ne veut pas y pensé… Ainsi, il se couche, se blottissant un peu mieux dans sa couette et fermant les yeux… Pourtant, les bras de Morphée ne l'accueillent pas immédiatement. Non, il doit attendre quelques heures avant de s'endormir.

En face de sa chambre, Moriarty n'a pas fermé l'œil. Il a sagement attendu puis, vers deux heures du matin, il se lève silencieusement pour sortir de sa chambre et entrer prudemment dans celle du détective. Un coup d'œil lui suffit à constater que le détective dort à point fermé. Alors, il s'avance doucement, allant s'asseoir au bord du lit double, il lève une main, la pose sur l'épaule du détective. Il faut l'avoue, Moriarty s'attendait à ce que Sherlock se redresse d'un coup en lui donnant un coup de poing mais… Rien, le détective continue de dormir tranquillement, inconscient de son entourage. On ne va pas se mentir, cela arrange complètement Moriarty. Oui, ce dernier, depuis plusieurs heures déjà est obnubilé par l'envie de gouter à nouveau les lèvres de son rival. Ainsi, tout aussi doucement, il se penche pour aller poser ses lèvres sur celles du détective. Ce dernier émet un faible petit son, bougeant légèrement mais pas assez pour arrêter le baiser. Alors, le criminel en profite. Il ferme les yeux pour savourer un maximum le gout délicieusement frais, fruité, des lèvres du détective consultant. Pendant quelques secondes, il se contente que de cela avant d'entrouvrir ses lèvres, glisser sa langue en dehors puis la loge entre les lèvres de Sherlock pour, ensuite la passer dans sa bouche. Rapidement, la langue de Moriarty explore la cavité buccale de son rival avant de rejoindre la sienne. Il frotte sa langue contre celle du détective. Un nouveau gémissement s'échappe de ce dernier qui bouge à nouveau.

A contre cœur, Moriarty s'éloigne puis sort de la chambre, fermant bien la porte derrière lui. Alors que, dans le lit, les paupières se soulèvent pour dévoiler des yeux bleus encore ensommeiller. En effet, Sherlock se réveille. Il se redresse, levant une main pour aller se frotter un œil. Puis, il regarde autours de lui, fronçant légèrement les sourcils en baissant sa main pour glisser ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Oui, il a une étrange impression… Peut être sent il encore les lèvres de Moriarty sur lui ? C'est étrange… Il ne pensait pas que ça l'avait marqué aussi longtemps… Il pensait mettre cela de côté à son réveil, pas se réveiller parce qu'il avait l'impression de se faire embrasser… Il finit par se recoucher, se blottissant à nouveau dans la couette mais ne réussi pas à ce rendormir alors il se lève pour aller chercher son livre avant de se remettre dans son lit pour s'occuper en lisant.

Quand le soleil fut complètement dans le ciel, Sherlock se lève, s'enroulant dans le drap sans prendre la peine de s'habiller puis va dans la cuisine. La cuisinière lui ramène rapidement sa tasse de thé, surement parce qu'elle avait déjà chauffé l'eau dû à la présence du criminel. En effet, Sherlock s'assoit en face de Moriarty qui a déjà commencé à boire sa boisson.

\- Bien dormi ? Demande Moriarty.

\- On peut dire ça.

Nul besoin de dire que le criminel fut satisfait par cette réponse. Il a réussit à troubler le détective. A cela, Moriarty se lève, posant sa tasse sur la table, fait le tour de celle-ci pour se placer à côté de Sherlock. Il se penche vers ce dernier. Le détective levant son visage vers celui du criminel avant de lui rappeler :

\- Je ne veux pas jouer avec toi.

\- Ton avis ne m'intéresse pas. Tu céderas.

Une nouvelle fois, Moriarty se penche pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Sherlock. Ce dernier, ce disant que le criminel finira par s'en lasser, ne réagit pas. Il se laisse faire. Et, comme il l'eu prévu, un grognement de mécontentement s'échappe de Moriarty. Celui-ci s'éloigne de quelques millimètres, levant brusquement une main pour attraper le visage de son rival. Et, à nouveau, il écrase ses lèvres contre les siennes, plus brusquement. Un son de surprise faisant entrouvrir les lèvres de Sherlock. Moriarty s'en sert pour glisser sa langue et rejoindre celle du détective. Ce dernier va poser ses mains sur le torse de son agresseur, cherchant à l'éloigner mais, même en utilisant toute sa force, il n'arrive pas à le faire bouger… Contrairement à Moriarty qui en profite pour tirer sous le drap cachant le corps de sa proie. Sherlock se retrouve presque entièrement découvert, le drap ne cachant plus que ses hanches jusqu'à ses genoux. Leur langue danse ensemble, Moriarty obligeant Sherlock à suivre le mouvement. Tandis que le détective, commençant à être en manque de souffle se laisse de plus en plus faire, ses paupières se fermant. Il ne veut pas vraiment l'avouer mais… Ce baiser ne lui est pas si désagréable que ça… Les lèvres de Moriarty sont assez douce et on un gout de menthe du à tous les chewing-gums qu'il mâche. A cause de cela, Sherlock se détend progressivement. Moriarty en fut dès plus satisfait, glissant une de ses mains le long du bras du détective. Sa main remonte du poignet à l'épaule, puis glisse de l'épaule pour se loger dans la nuque de son rival pour appuyer encore plus leur lèvre. Puis, il lâche progressivement ses lèvres, sa main se remettant en mouvement pour descendre le long de son torse, passant sur un de ses bouts de chair rosé, arrachant un grognement au détective. Encore plus ravi, Moriarty continue de descendre sa main, arrivant au bas ventre alors, qu'en même temps, il va poser ses lèvres sur le cou de Sherlock, y déposant quelques baisers. Sa main allait réussir à atteindre l'objet de son désir mais la voix du détective intervient :

\- Tout cela ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Vraiment ? ce n'est pas ce que tes soupirs de plaisir m'indiquent.

\- Eloigne-toi ? Ordonne Sherlock.

\- Avec plaisir.

Sherlock fronce les sourcils, alors qu'un grand sourire barre le visage du criminel. Ce dernier attrape le poignet de Sherlock, le force à se lever et le tire jusqu'à une chambre. Le détective à bien essayer de défaire sa prise mais il n'eu pas assez de force… Le criminel semble assez bien entrainer… Une fois dans la chambre, Moriarty jette Sherlock sur le lit, ce dernier se redresse rapidement, voulant se lever mais le criminel l'en empêche en se mettant à quatre pattes sur lui.

\- Tu ne pourrais jamais m'échapper.

Sherlock fronce les sourcils et, sans qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, Moriarty lui a déjà ravie ses lèvres. Le détective essaye de le repousser, éloignant son visage mais il est bloqué entre le matelas et le corps de son agresseur… Ce dernier lui a attrapé les poignets, les maintenant au dessus de son corps, et il bloque ses jambes avec les siennes. Sherlock finit par mordre violement les lèvres du criminel qui se mettent à saigner. Moriarty en grogne de mécontentement avant de descendre ses lèvres dans le cou dénudé de Sherlock. Ce dernier en profite pour bouger plus violement, faisant lâcher Moriarty qui se prit rapidement un coup de poing au visage. Sherlock allait réussir à s'éloigner mais Moriarty le bloque à nouveau, attrape rapidement sa ceinture qu'il défait pour attacher les mains de sa proie au barreau du lit. A partir de ce moment… Sherlock à essayer de trouver toute les solutions possibles pour s'échapper… Mais celles qu'il trouva ce font vite balayer par Moriarty…

* * *

Bonjour,

Voici le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plut ^-^. Laissez moi un commantaire pour me faire savoir vos avis !

A la prochaine pour le troisième chapitre !


	3. Chapter 3

_Sherlock allait réussir à s'éloigner mais Moriarty le bloque à nouveau, attrape rapidement sa ceinture qu'il défait pour attacher les mains de sa proie au barreau du lit. A partir de ce moment… Sherlock à essayer de trouver toute les solutions possibles pour s'échapper… Mais celles qu'il trouva ce font vite balayer par Moriarty…_

* * *

Sherlock essaye de se débattre de plus en plus, mouvant son corps en entier. Mais le poids de Moriarty finit par l'empêcher tout mouvement. Il n'y a aucune issus. Le détective se retrouve à découvert devant le pire criminel du monde qui, ironiquement, est sensé être son prisonnier… Sherlock ne voit plus qu'une fin possible et elle ne lui plaît pas, mais alors, pas du tout. A nouveau, il sent les lèvres mentholées contre les siennes. Violement, il les mort. Le sang infiltre sa bouche. Un rire parvient à ses oreilles avant qu'il ne sente les lèvres ensanglantés se déposer sur son cou. Cela le fit frissonner. De peur ? De dégout ? De plaisir ? De haine ? De crainte ? Lui-même ne le sait pas… Mais cela ravi Moriarty qui glisse toujours plus bas ses lèvres. Jusqu'à ce que celles-ci rencontre un bout de chair rosée. Il commence par le lécher doucement avant de l'aspirer encore ses lèvres puis le mort doucement. Avant de recommencer à le lécher, à l'aspirer et le mordre… Avant de recommencer… Jusqu'à ce que les gémissements de Sherlock ne soient plus retenus, jusqu'à les entendre parfaitement. Le criminel n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps. Le corps d'un puceau est sensible de part son inexpérience, a cause de la nouveauté. Moriarty sent que sa torture fait son effet… Cependant, elle a aussi son effet son lui-même… Il sent son cœur battre plus vite. A cause de l'adrénaline ? De l'envie ? De l'excitation ? Un autre sentiment qu'il déteste ? Il ne veut toujours pas savoir. Alors, sans réfléchir, il continue la descente de ses lèvres.

La langue de Moriarty glisse jusqu'au nombril de Sherlock. Celui-ci ne pouvant retenir un long gémissement et le cambrement de son corps : son dos se arc… Comme s'il chercher plus de proximité. Le détective se maudit pour cela. Alors que la peur envahit complètement son être en sentant la langue s'arrêter… Et une main remonter sa cuisse… Un couinement lui échappe. Moriarty en rigole.

\- Voyons, n'est pas peur. Je ne te ferais que du bien. Tu verras, tu en redemanderas. « Encore ~ Encore ~ » Me supplieras-tu dans pas longtemps.

\- V-vas crever.

\- Ho, j'ai essayé Sherlock. J'ai essayé mais… Un idiot m'en a empêché. Je dois, d'ailleurs, l'en remercier, n'est ce pas ?

Sherlock essaye à nouveau de se débattre mais, d'un coup, il s'en un sentiment des plus étrange le traverser, son dos se arc, sa tête se jette en arrière, ses paupières s'écartes et ses lèvres s'ouvre afin de laisser passer un fort gémissement. Plus bas, Moriarty a passé sa langue tout le long de la verge du détective. Un grand sourire étire les lèvres du criminel tandis qu'il prend l'intimité du détective entre ses lèvres pour y enrouler sa langue, pour faire glisser celle-ci de bas en haut, et même pour faire des mouvements de tête ou aspirer l'intimité. Sherlock ne put retenir ses gémissements, ses yeux se refermant fortement, ses poignets tirant sur ses liens, son corps se crispant un maximum alors que tout son être semble commencer à le brûler. Il ne fut pas le seul toucher. Non, de son côté, Moriarty trouve cela, étrangement, agréable. Il n'a aucune envie d'arrêter. Les gémissements de sa victime lui semblent être une chanson mélodieuse qui, pour lui, ne devrait jamais avoir de fin. Il sent son corps se réchauffer, son esprit lui hurlant de provoquer encore plus de plaisir. Il commence à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Jamais Moriarty n'a ressenti cela. Il a couché avec pas mal de gens et, c'est la première fois qu'il prend plaisir à donner du plaisir… Même si, au début le but n'été pas là… Mais, peu importe. Le criminel continue sa torture jusqu'à que Sherlock se délivre. Moriarty avale, léchant une dernièrement la verge pour la nettoyer avant de se redresser. Il se retrouve à quatre pattes sur Sherlock, le visage en face du sien. Les traits du détective son tendu de plaisir alors que Moriarty affiche une sorte de fierté, de plaisir assez malsaine.

\- Alors, puceau, ne te l'avais-je pas dis ? C'est agréable, n'est pas ?

Aucune réponse ne lui vient. Alors, Moriarty laisse le temps à Sherlock de revenir sur terre. Cela prit un petit temps avant que le détective ne rouvre ses yeux bleu voilé de plaisir et d'autre chose qui n'intéressa pas le criminel. Leur regard se plonge l'un dans l'autre. Moriarty lève une main pour la poser sur la mâchoire de sa victime, passant son pouce sur la commissure de ses lèvres, enlevant quelques traces de sang.

\- Ton silence me demande de continuer ? Ce sera avec plaisir.

Pour la énième fois, il se penche en avant, allant poser ses lèvres sur celle de Sherlock avec une douceur qui les surpris tout les deux. Une douceur apportant de l'amour, de la tendresse… Une douceur venant exclusivement du criminel… Sherlock aurait pu apprécier cela… S'il ne serait pas dans cette position. D'ailleurs, c'est à cause de ça qu'il s'empêcha de succombé pour, a nouveau, mordre les lèvres de Moriarty. Le criminel grogne, s'éloignant, il allait exprimer son mécontentement quand il remarqua… Non, quand il se l'avoua : le sentiment qu'il ne voulait pas reconnaitre dans les yeux de sa victime… C'est de la peur, de l'effroi. Moriarty s'en mord la lèvre inférieure, les gouttes de sang s'échouant sur le menton de Sherlock. Ils se regardent une nouvelle fois dans le blanc des yeux.

\- Voyons, Sherlock, ne t'ais-je pas provoquer que du plaisir ?

\- Je ne joue pas, articule distinctement bien que difficilement Sherlock.

Cela frappa le détective. S'il l'aurait fait dans un moment de confiance, dans un moment paisible, est ce que le détective se serait offert à lui ? Si… Il n'aurait pas agit comme cela, Sherlock aurait pu même répondre à ses baisers ? Moriarty s'étonna à le vouloir. Moriarty senti son cœur souffrir, saigner face à cela. Son sourire disparut.

\- Moi non plus, je suis très sérieux, fit-il alors.

\- Même si tu… Me viole, je ne te ferais aucunement sortir.

\- Je ne compte pas te violer.

\- Quel est donc ton but ?

\- Je veux que tu t'offre à moi. Que tu sois à moi. Que tu m'amuses, me divertisses.

Ces paroles fut comme un couteau planté des millions de fois dans le corps de Sherlock. Cela lui fit tellement mal, pour une raison qu'il préfère ignorer, qu'il ne répondit rien, tournant son visage sur le côté. Peu importe ce que le criminel compte lui faire, Sherlock ne compte pas lui donner satisfaction, voilà sa résolution. Peut être que cela fut comprit par Moriarty car ce dernier claque sa langue contre son palais avant de se relever, de détacher Sherlock et de partir de la chambre.

Presque aussitôt, le détective en profita pour se redresser et rabattre la couverture contre lui, la serrant le plus fortement possible. Son corps se mit à trembler violement alors qu'il autorise quelques larmes à glisser le long de ses joues. Il aurait peut être dû laisser mourir Moriarty… Oui, il aurait dû… Cela aurait été mieux pour tous le monde alors…Pourquoi l'avoir sauvé ?

De son côté, Moriarty est retourné dans sa chambre. Il ôte rapidement ses habits pour aller prendre une douche, soulageant également le problème de son intimité un peu trop réveillé. De sa main, il se libéré en gémissant faiblement le prénom de Sherlock. Il prit un certain temps avant de revenir sur terre, se lavant prestement avant de sortir pour appuyer ses mains sur le lavabo, se fixant dans le miroir. Et, c'est là, qu'il découvrit l'horrible vérité : Ses yeux sont dilatés, son pou est rapide et… Il a jouis en pensant au détective… l'ignoble vérité est son amour pour Sherlock… Il ne sait pas quand ni comment mais, à présent, il ne peut plus le nier… Il est tombé amoureux de l'intelligence, de la magnificence de son rival… Du seul humain ayant été capable de le divertir un peu, de le battre… Et, en plus, de l'emprisonner sans son accord. Un cri de rage lui échappe alors qu'il donne un coup de poing dans le miroir, le brisant. Sa main fut blessée mais il s'en fiche. Il retourne dans sa chambre pour s'habiller rapidement. Une fois vêtu, il s'assoit sur son lit et réfléchit. Il ne peut pas effacer ses sentiments, il sait très bien que cela est impossible alors… Que peut-il faire ? Emprisonner le détective avec lui ? L'attacher à lui ? Pourrait-il le faire tomber amoureux ? Ho, mais, c'est vrai ! Il avait vu les pupilles de Sherlock se dilaté ! C'est même à cause de ça qu'il en est là ! Ca veut peut être dire que… Le détective serait amoureux de lui ? Qui sait ? Il doit s'en assurer. Oui, il doit être sûr mais…A présent, cela va être difficile de l'approcher sans provoquer de la méfiance. Il doit réaliser un plan sans faille.

*****.

La journée se passe dans un calme olympique. Moriarty réfléchit. Sherlock lit ou joue du violon pour s'aider à rester maitre de lui-même et a faire le point sur tout ce qui se passe. Ils ne se voient pas… Et ne sortent pas de leur chambre.

Le soir fut de même. Leur repas leur fut rapporté. Et ils se couchèrent. Moriarty avec un sourire aux lèvres, ayant trouvé un plan parfait. Tandis que Sherlock eut bien dû mal à trouver les bras de Morphée, nullement rassuré. Il devrait demander à son frère de sécurisé aussi sa porte mais… Il doute que cela pourrait faire plus que retarder Moriarty si ce dernier à une idée en tête…

*****.

Avant même que le soleil se lève, Sherlock sort de sous ses draps, et va dans la salle de bain. Il arrive devant le miroir qui reflète sa peau couverte du sang du criminel, et également de sa semence sécher… Au souvenir de la veille, un frisson de plaisir mélanger à de la terreur traverse son échine tandis que des rougeurs se glissent sur ses joues. Il reste bloqué sur cela quelques secondes avant de secoué la tête et d'aller se douché. Il veut enlever toute trace, appuyant fort sur sa peau avec la rose de douche. Une fois propre et vêtu, il hésite quelques secondes avant de sortir de sa chambre pour aller dans la cuisine. Il s'y prépare une tasse de thé avant d'aller dans le salon pour la boire devant la télévision. Il espère secrètement que Moriarty va rester sagement dans sa chambre bien qu'il sait pertinemment que cela est peu probable. En effet, avant même qu'il puisse finit sa tasse, des pas s'approchent du salon. Sherlock essaye de l'ignorer mais Moriarty est décidé à ce faire voir :

-Hello, Sherlyboy.

\- Encore un surnom stupide… Grommelle Sherlock.

\- Parce qu'il ne te plaît pas ? Tu m'en vois navré...

Aucune réponse ? Moriarty essaye de lancer une discution… Mais, Sherlock semble refuser d'émettre le moindre son… Le criminel parla donc seul pendant presque une heure… Jusqu'à ce que le détective ne sorte de la pièce pour aller dans sa chambre. Moriarty soupire doucement, réfléchissant avant de tourner son regard vers le couloir. Bon, il va devoir mettre son plan a exécution. Ses moyens sont limités ici donc, il espère sincèrement que cela va suffire… Surtout que ça ne lui ressemblera pas… Il se maudit intérieurement, l'amour semblant le laisser agir avec la plus grande des stupidités… Enfin, il a du travail.

*****.

Sherlock à passer le reste de la journée dans sa chambre, alternant entre son téléphone pour faire des recherches, un livre et son violon. Il sort le moins possible de sa chambre bien qu'il se questionne sur les agissements de Moriarty car, en effet, à sa dernière sortie, il a remarqué que ce dernier lisait dans la bibliothèque… Et, franchement, ça ne ressemble pas au criminel consultant d'attendre sagement…

Le soleil est en train de se coucher quand Sherlock entend des coups contre sa porte. Fronçant les sourcils, il se dirige vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. Il fut surpris d'y voir Moriarty avec un air moins malsain que d'ordinaire. Malgré ça, le détective reste méfiant. Cependant, il suivit le criminel quand ce dernier le lui demanda. Pourquoi le suivre ?... Sherlock ne sait pas… ne devait il pas fuir ? Oui… Il devrait mais son corps semble réagir sans prendre en considération ce que sa raison lui commande… Et, c'est ainsi qu'il entre dans la salle à manger. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant la table mise avec, à son centre, un vase contenant des fleurs en papier. Surement fabriqué à l'aide des pages d'un livre… Méfiant, Sherlock s'approche de la table, attrapant une des fleurs pour en lire une ligne. _L'amour nous fait trembler comme un jeune feuillage_. Sherlock devine que cela vient d'un poème de Charles Guérin. Puis, il prend une autre fleur, lisant également une ligne : _je veux mourir sur tes lèvres_. Cette fois, c'est un poème de Rémy Belleau. Sherlock en prit une troisième et lit de nouveau : _Mon âme a son secret, ma vie a son mystère,_ _  
_ _Un amour éternel._ Un poème de Félix Arvers… Il n'y a aucun rapport entre les autheurs de ces poèmes par contre… Les trois parlent d'amour et… Sherlock suppose que chaque fleur est composée d'un poème d'amour. Cela fit chauffer ses joues alors qu'il tourne son regard remplit d'incompréhension vers Moriarty. Il essaye de savoir pourquoi ce dernier lui offre cela. La seule hypothèse qu'il a c'est que… Mais c'est impossible, le criminel ne peut pas aimer le Détective alors… est ce simplement un nouveau jeu ? Une manière de le faire souffrir ?

\- J'ai préparé le dîner, déclare Moriarty. Assis-toi.

En silence, Sherlock va s'asseoir à table, assez perturbé, son esprit cherchant le piège. Tandis que Moriarty s'éclipse quelques secondes pour aller à la cuisine avant de revenir avec deux assiettes en main. Il en pose une devant Sherlock et une devant lui. Les deux assiettes sont composées d'un morceau de viande saignant et de patates sautés. Puis, Moriarty sort une bouteille de rosé, servant une coupe à Sherlock avant de faire de même avec la sienne.

\- Je n'ai trouvé que cela. Bonne appétit.

Moriarty a conscience qu'il va falloir donner un moment à Sherlock pour que ce dernier laisse ses méninges se reposer. Alors, il commence à manger tranquillement, suivit par Sherlock. Ce dernier vérifiant que ce n'est pas empoissonner en prenant d'abord une petite bouché. Heureusement, il n'en meurt pas alors tout va bien…

Le diner se passe donc en silence. Et, quand les assiettes sont vides, Moriarty remplit à nouveau sa coupe alors que Sherlock n'a même pas touché à la sienne.

\- Tu n'aimes pas le rosé ? Finit par demander Moriarty.

\- … je bois rarement de l'alcool…

Le criminel considère cette maigre phrase comme une victoire. Alors, il ne rajoute rien. Il se lève, rapporte les assiettes en cuisine avant de revenir avec deux petites verrines contenant un moelleux au chocolat. Il en donne une a Sherlock et une a lui. Puis, sans un mot, ils commencent à manger en silence. Jusqu'à ce que le détective ne tienne plus et demande :

\- Pourquoi faire tout cela ? Je ne jouerais pas avec toi. Je refuse d-

\- Ce n'est pas ça, le coupe Moriarty. Le meurtre ne me dérange pas. Par contre, j'ai toujours refusé le viole et l'assassina d'enfant.

\- Tu as pourtant posé une bombe sur un gamin pendant notre « jeu », rappelle Sherlock.

\- Je savais que tu allais le sauvais, je n'en ai jamais douté.

Ce compliment fit doucement rougir Sherlock, des pupilles se dilatant légèrement tandis que son cœur augmenta l'allure de ses battements.

Alors…Pourquoi ? Si tu ne veux pas… Ho, je vois. Tu comptes me retourner le cerveau ?

\- Non. Je ne souhaite plus jouer. Je suis sérieux. Je n'ai jamais été autant sérieux. Passe-moi ta main… S'il te plaît.

Moriarty tend sa main vers Sherlock. Ce dernier hésite quelques secondes avant de glisser sa propre main dans celle tendu. Puis, il dû se laisser guider par le criminel. Celui-ci place la main de Sherlock de façon à ce que ce dernier puisse prendre son pou. Ce dernier étant rapide, beaucoup plus rapide que d'ordinaire. Cela fit rapidement tilt au cerveau de Sherlock.

\- Regarde-moi, dans les yeux, demande ensuite Moriarty.

Sherlock lève donc son regard vers celui du criminel et constata que ses pupilles sont dilatés. Cela le surprena. Ces signes, il le sait, sont ceux de l'amour mais…

\- Pourquoi faire autant d'effort ? Je ne m'offrirais jamais à toi.

\- Soit. Je ne te le demande pas. Je veux juste que tu saches que… Mon dieu, c'est tellement guimauve que j'ai bien envie de me tirais une balle. Enfin, bref, je ne trafique pas mon rythme cardiaque ni mes pupilles. Je l'avoue, j'avais juste envie de jouer avec toi. Tu semblais être un bon coup…Enfin, je voulais surtout changer de surnom car « puceau » ça ne le fait pas trop. Mais… J'ai découvert qu'il y avait bien plus. Et, je sais qu'il en est de même pour toi. J'ai constaté les mêmes signes chez toi. Putain, jamais je n'aurais pensé tomber si bas.

Sherlock prit un petit moment pour digérer les informations. Donc Moriarty ne joue pas avec lui ? Alors, le pire criminel de l'histoire aime le meilleur détective ? Cela est vraiment possible ?

\- Bon, je t'ai déjà vu plus vif que ça. Réveil toi un peu. Je te dis que je t'aime alors grouille de réagir ou je t'étouffe avec ces putains de fleurs.

\- J-je…

\- Bien, maintenant, essaye de faire une phrase qui répond positivement à mes sentiments. Où tu préfères qu'on passe directement au lit ?

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas ça.

\- Bien sur que si, je le veux… Mais, et cela me tue de le dire, seulement avec son accord. Avec l'accord de ton subconscient, de ta conscience, de ton corps, de ton esprit, de ton âme et même de ton frère si cela te permet de me croire.

\- Je doute que Mycroft t'autorise un jour de m'approcher autant… il a déjà eu du mal à accepté que je reste ici avec toi.

-D'ailleurs, pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ? Pourquoi être resté avec moi ? Pourquoi ne pas me fuir après mon agression ? Tu dois bien t'en être rendu compte. De tes sentiments pour moi.

Pour la énième fois depuis ce matin, le silence répondit à Moriarty mais, cette fois, ce fut un silence explicite. Cela fit sourire Moriarty qui se leva pour faire le tour de la table. Il arrive au côté de Sherlock, lui attrape le menton, se penche puis, doucement, va poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Moriarty fut doux, tendre…Aimant, en aucun cas, il ne force Sherlock à lui répondre. Alors, la méfiance du détective descenda d'un cran, il se laissa porter par le baiser, allant même jusqu'à y répondre avec douceur. Porter par le baiser, Moriarty va poser ses mains sur les hanches de Sherlock mais, à cela, le détective attrape ses poignets pour l'éloigner de lui, coupant ainsi le baiser.

\- Avant de te croire tout permit, il va falloir que tu fasses tes preuves, annonce Sherlock.

Un grognement de frustration échappe Moriarty mais il fut obliger de laisser Sherlock attraper une rose en papier avant de partir de la salle. Le criminel à déjà fait un grand pas en avant… Il ne lui reste plus cas montré la sincérité de ses sentiments…

* * *

Bonjour,

Voici ce troisième chapitre. Je ne sais pas trop si je dois faire une suite ou pas... Des avis ?

Bonne journée


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour !

Je tiens à précisé qu'il y a un petit lemon dans ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Plusieurs jours sont passés depuis le repas romantique organisé par Moriarty. Ce dernier n'a plus rien tenté envers Sherlock, si on ne compte pas les quelques baisers qu'ils échangent de temps en temps. Le criminel sait qu'il n'a pas encore gagné la confiance de son détective préféré. Il y a plusieurs signe qui ne trompent pas : Sherlock ne l'embrasse jamais en premier et hésite toujours à répondre à ses baisers. En plus, il n'autorise toujours pas le criminel à le toucher plus que nécessaire. Mais, au moins, ils discutent souvent ensemble, de tout et de rien. Ils polémiquent souvent sur des ''émission-poubelle'' , faisant de petit Paris sans rien a gagné sur la fin d'une histoire. Nous pourrions dire que le début de leur semblant de couple ce passe bien et, évidemment, en toute discrétion. Les gardes ne se doutent de rien. Tout comme le frère protecteur de Sherlock.

D'ailleurs, en ce moment même, Mycroft rend visite à son petit frère. Il se renseigne sur leur situation, améliore encore plus la surveillance et transmet quelques dossiers à Sherlock. Quelques heures sont passés avant que Mycroft sort, viré par le détective qui en a marre de l'entendre s'inquiéter pour rien. Pendant ce temps, Moriarty est rester dans sa chambre. Enfin seul, Sherlock soupira doucement avant d'aller dans la cuisine pour se préparer une tasse de thé quand il entend un grincement. Fronçant les sourcils, il pose sa tasse sur la table avant de se diriger vers la provenance du son : une fenêtre. Il ne se souvient pas l'avoir ouverte… Ha, peut être est ce son frère. Alors, Sherlock se retourne simplement pour retourner à la cuisine. Mais, il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas qu'une main se pose sur ses lèvres, le bout d'une arme pointé sur sa tempe et une voix murmure au creux de son oreille :

-Parlez et vous êtes mort.

L'homme n'est pas seul… ils sont quatres, en cette position, le détective ne peux qu'obéir a agresseur. Alors, il lève doucement ses mains, signe qu'il ne tentera rien. L'homme le fit avancer dans le couloir. Comment ces quatres hommes ont pu passer la sécurité de Mycroft ? Simplement en étant des hommes de la garde… Enfin, ils se sont fait passé pour en tout cas… Sherlock fut emmené devant la chambre de Moriarty, ce constat lui fit froncer les sourcils bien qu'il soit évident que ces hommes sont là pour délivrer le criminel… ou le tuer ? Sherlock espère la seconde solution… car, au moins, il ne se sentirait pas trahir mais… Un des hommes, non, une femme aux cheveux courts devine Sherlock car leur visage et la silhouette de leur corps est dissimulé par des vêtements, ouvre la porte. Moriarty se tient sur son lit, un livre dans les mains. Le criminel relève sa tête en entendant la porte, il allait demander ce que le ''puceau'' voulait mais la situation, il fronce les sourcils, posant son livre. Alors qu'un autre des agresseurs prend la parole :

-Boss, comme convenu, nous sommes venu vous délivrer.

Cette phrase suffit au cœur du détective pour devenir un tas de cendres… ses yeux bleu deviennent glacial pour dissimuler sa peine alors qu'il observe Moriarty. Ce dernier grogne de frustration, se levant :

-Qui vous as demandé de venir me chercher ? Demande le criminel.

-C'est vous. On a capté votre message avec les coordonnées.

D'un mouvement vive de la tête, Sherlock dégage ses lèvres :

-Le jeu est fini ?

-La ferme ! Hurle celui qui le tient en lui donnant un coup de cross.

-Ne le blesse pas. Ordonne le criminel alors que son regard se tourne vers Sherlock.

Du sang s'écoule lentement le long de sa tempe alors qu'il est légèrement sonner, une main légèrement levé. Le criminel se lève pour se rapprocher de son prisonnier. Il hésite quelques secondes avant de soulever sa main afin de la poser sur la joue de son détective préféré. Il plonge son regard dans le sien. Les quatres autres semblent s'effacer. Les papilles du criminel sont dilatés, ses battements de coeur plus fort, irrégulier. Sherlock l'a remarqué mais finit tout de même par retirer brusquement sa peau de la chaleur du criminal. Son coeur lui fait atrocement souffrir, il en vient à regretter que la légende ne soit pas vraiment, à se maudire d'avoir cet organe vital… Qui, à présent, semble battre difficilement, semble saigner et remplir ses poumons de sang, si bien que sa respiration se fit douloureuse, sa gorge lui brûle. Quand à son esprit, il ne cherche même pas un moyen de s'enfuir. Certes, il y a plusieurs possibilités mais, à cet instant, il n'en voit aucune. Ses pensées sont lentes, et toutes ne reviennent qu'à une chose "Moriarty s'est joué de lui...Encore une fois"... Même s'il souhaite pensé à autre chose, il n'y arrive pas… Et, le Criminel semble le comprendre car il sourit doucement avant d'attraper brusquement le bras de son détective, le tire violemment vers lui. Sherlock, encore un peu sonné, manque de tomber mais fut rattrapé par le torse du criminel. Il sent une main se glisser dans ses cheveux avant de venir une nouvelle fois sur sa joue pour en essayer le sang. Sherlock aimerait s'éloigner, se débattre, même crier mais son corps lui refuse tout mouvement. Peut être à cause de la peur ? peut être a-t-il encore une once d'espoir ?Peut être est il désespéré ? Il ne sait pas… Alors, il se contente d'écouter Moriarty qui reprend la parole :

-Sébastien a dû être le messager. Qu'avez vous fait des gardes et du système de sécurité ?

-Mort, déclare la femme. Nous avons piraté le système, son connard de frère croira que vous êtes encore ici.

-Nous pouvons donc partir en toute sécurité, ajoute l'homme ayant blessé Sherlock.

-Donnez moi une arme, ordonne le criminel.

L'homme qui est resté silencieux sort un pistolet avant de le donner à son boss. Ce dernier le prit, l'observe et, brusquement pointe l'homme ayant osé blessé son détective.

-On ne touche pas à ce qui m'appartient, rappel t il avant de tirer.

Sherlock observe le corps de son agresseur chuter , les yeux légèrement écarquillés avant de diriger son attention vers celui qui affirme être son propriétaire. Ce qu'il n'apprécie pas trop. Cependant, il laisse cela de côté… pour l'instant en tous cas.

-b-boss ? Pourquoi…? Demande la femme. Nous n'avons aucunement toucher à vos affaires.

-Alors pourquoi saigne t il ? Questionne Moriarty en désignant la tempe de Sherlock.

A cela, les trois employés, encore en vie, de Moriarty reste bouche bée. Alors que le criminel consultant baisse son arme avant de relâcher légèrement son détective. Ce dernier reste pourtant immobile, ne cherchant aucunement à s'éloigner de son protecteur. Après tout, cela serait une faute technique de s'éloigner, il se mettrait en danger pour rien. Par contre… :

-Je ne vous laisserez pas vous échapper, affirme t il.

Les employés grognent légèrement, un des hommes lève son arme vers le détective. Il s'apprêtait à le menacer, lui ordonner de la boucler mais un regard assassin de son boss l'arrête et le fait abaisser son arme. En même temps, Moriarty à légèrement approché ses lèvres d'une oreille de son Sherlock pour lui susurre :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne compte pas te laisser. On a encore besoin de profiter de nos vacances.

Tout aussi discrètement, il glisse le bout de sa langue de l'oreille à la nuque de son détective en se délectant du frisson que ce dernier émet. Oh, bien sûr, les trois hommes de Moriarty ont tout vu mais ils n'en font aucun commande, ce disant juste que c'est un nouveau jeu de leur boss. Ce dernier passe un bras autours de la taille du détective pour le coller à son torse :

-Nous devrions partir, annonce la femme. Voulez vous… le prendre avec ?

Les deux génis de la pièce tique à cette question. Aucun des deux n'appréciant que Sherlock soit relégué à un objet. Ce dernier aller juste rembarré la femme mais Moriarty fut plus radical en lui tirant dans la tête. Sherlock sursaute discrètement au coup de feu, tournant un regard plein de reproche au criminel alors que les deux hommes restant ne purent que reculer, ne sachant quand viendra leur tour. Moriarty ne laisse pas cela en suspent en tuer un des hommes avant de pointer son arme vers le dernier en vie. Il allait prononcer quelques paroles mais Sherlock ne coupe :

-Arrête ça ! Il…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Sherly, je ne vais pas le tuer. Non, j'ai besoin d'un messager, affirme le criminel avant de s'adresser à l'homme. Alors, toi, tu vas retrouver Sébastian et lui dire que je resterais là pour quelques temps encore. Je serais me libérer seul.

-Bi-bien...

craignant pour sa vie, l'homme ne prononce pas plus avant de s'enfuir. Alors Sherlock s'enlève de la prise du criminel pour aller vivement dans sa chambre. Il a déjà vu plein d'homme mort, en a tué certain mais réalisé qu'il aime un homme tuant sans distinction et avec plaisir le chamboule quelque peu. Ou alors est-ce la blessure à la tête qui le sonne toujours ? Dans les deux cas, le détective va s'asseoir sur son lit, les yeux voilés, dévoilant son état de réflexion, de doute. Si bien qu'il n'entend pas le criminel le suivre pour s'installer à ses côtés. Quelques minutes passent dans le silence. Le criminel sait qu'il ne faut pas déranger Sherlock pendant ses réflexions et respecte cela...Bien qu'il a du mal à résister… D'ailleurs, il ne résiste pas plus longtemps car, sans se contrôler, il attrape douche le bras de son détective, le fait basculer sur le lit, se mettant au dessus de lui pour aller l'embrasser doucement. Sans trop de surprise, il ne reçoit pas de réponse mais il n'est pas non plus rejeter, ce qui est déjà bien. De plus, Sherlock sort de sa transe pour planter son regard dans le sien avec la détermination sans faille qui fait tomber tous le monde sous son charme. Le baiser rompu par Moriarty, qui a bien compris que Sherlock souhaite s'exprime, et ce dernier le fit rapidement :

-Tu ne peux pas continuer à tuer. Je refuse de t'aider pour cela et je ne te laisserais pas t'échapper.

-Tout le monde meurt un jour. Puis, c'était des méchants, pour qui leurs vies peuven bien avoir de l'importance ? De plus, ne l'ais-je pas dit, je compte profiter de mes vacances en ta compagnie.

L'air malsain gagne le visage du criminel, ses yeux pétillants de malice, ses lèvres déformés par un sourire sadique, presque fou. Alors que sa main tenant le bras du détective renforce sa prise, manquant de faire grimacer Sherlock de douleur tandis que son autre main va se glisser sur la joue propre du géni au côté des anges. Ce dernier sent son corps se crisper, son être envahi par la peur, son esprit se sentant comme une proie devant son agresseur, comme une sourie coincé sous les pattes d'un chat… Cette facette de Moriarty, Sherlock ne l'aime pas...Pourtant, il garde ses yeux bleus dans les siens, le défiant de lui faire quoique ce soit. Le criminel saisit sans mal cette lueur de défi alors il embrasse une nouvelle fois le détective même s'il sait qu'il n'obtiendra aucune réponse puis, il déplace ses lèvres vers la joue tâcher de sang pour y faire glisser sa langue. Le goût du sang de son prisonnier tant aimé enivrant ses papilles alors que Sherlock ne peut que mordre sa lèvre inférieur pour retenir le frisson qui tente de traverser son échine et pour retenir le petit gémissement qui souhaite lui échapper. La langue arrive à la plaie, passant doucement dessus. Cette fois, le détective ne peut se retenir et gémit doucement de douleur, mais aussi de bien être. Ses pupilles dilatés, son coeur battant à la chamade, tout comme Moriarty. Le sourire de celui-ci s'agrandit alors que ses lèvres retournent happer celle de son aimé , sa langue forçant rapidement le passage pour rejoindre sa comparse. Un ballet forcé commence. Le goût du sang, de son liquide vital, dégoûtant Sherlock alors que cette langue caressant la sienne l'enivre si bien qu'il finit par participer au baiser. Cela engendre un immense plaisir à Moriarty. Le baiser devenant plus intense, plus passionné, plus amoureux et moins violent.

Les mains du criminel commence à se promener sur le corps de Sherlock. Celui-ci laissant des soupirs, des gémissements de bien être lui échapper tandis que ses yeux se ferment. Le détective se laisse enfin aller. Et Moriarty compte bien en profiter un maximum. C'est ainsi qu'il laisse une de ses mains glisser le long du torse de son rival, la glissant dans son bas, sous son sous-vêtement pour attraper son intimité et commencer à la malaxer, la caresser doucement. Sherlock arc son dos, gémissant, rompant le baiser. Ses mouvements causent un rapprochement significatif entre les bassins des deux hommes. Moriarty grognant légèrement en tendant sa propre intimité être touché mais… Pas par ce qu'il voudrait. Alors, ne tenant plus, il ne tarde pas à ôter tous les vêtements de Sherlock sans la moindre délicatesse, arrachant les boutons de sa chemise pour l'ouvrir, faisant voler son pantalon et son bas vers un coin de la pièce. Le corps d'un Sherlock en tenu d'adam enflamma le corps de Moriarty qui fit rejoindre ses propres bas et son haut à ceux du détective. Ce dernier, pendant qu'il fut délaissé, a ouvert un oeil, observant la silhouette de son futur amant avec quelques rougeurs mais les yeux voilé de plaisir, et même d'une certaine impatience bien qu'une légère appréhension peut s'y voir. Après tout, cela sera la première fois du puceau et, on a beau être un des hommes les plus intelligent au monde, face à cela, on ne peut réagir correctement et être complètement rassuré. C'est pour ça que Moriarty décide d'y aller doucement...Enfin, pas trop non plus..

Le criminel colle sa verge à celle du détective. Les deux gémirent de plaisir. Puis Moriarty commence à bouger, frottant leur bassin. Sous la vague de sensation, Sherlock referme son oeil, son dos se arc pour chercher encore plus de contact alors que ses gémissements se font plus fort. Alors que, plus mesuré, Moriarty retient un maximum de ses propres gémissements pour entendre ceux de son aimé qui lui semble être la plus belle des symphonies. Moriarty finit par augmenter le rythme de leur friction. Le bassin de Sherlock finit par bouger au même rythme. Leur plaisir redouble et le détective finit par arriver à son terme mais Moriarty stoppe tout mouvement, s'éloignant de Sherlock et l'empêchant de continuer à bouger. Le détective grogne de frustration et, même, de colère, rouvrant ses yeux voilé par le plaisir. Voile que porte également le criminel bien que sa voix ne montre que de l'amusement étrangement tendre :

-Oh, mon Sherly… Ne te contente donc pas que de ça. Ce n'est que la première partie.

A cela, le criminel se penche légèrement pour aller embrasser son détective. Alors qu'une de ses mains se déplacent vers son entré pour y glisser un doigt. La réaction se fit tout de suite chez le détective : son corps se crispe, ses doigts allant serrer le draps alors que ses paupières se ferment plus fort et qu'un gémissement de douleur lui échappe. Moriarty ne tarde pas à aller lui caresser les cheveux avec sa main de libre alors qu'il rompt le baiser pour chuchoter :

-Détend toi… Ça ne fera pas mal longtemps. Après, tu ressentiras un plaisir bien supérieur à celui de tout à l'heure.

Sherlock répond d'un simple hochement de tête tandis qu'il essaye de se détendre mais, c'est bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Alors, Moriarty l'aide en allant l'embrasser puis en glissant ses lèvres le long de sa nuque, y faisant glisser sa langue, y déposant des baisers avant d'arriver à un de ses tétons pour le lécher doucement, le mordiller délicatement, le sucer comme s'il s'agissait d'un bonbon. Ces petits gestes firent rapidement oublier la douleur par le plaisir à Sherlock qui se remit à gémir. Alors le criminel se permit de bouger son doigt, allant caresser les parois du détective. Cela dura quelques minutes avant que Moriarty ne rentre un second doigt tout en intensifiant ses soins. Sherlock fut plus concentrer sur le plaisir ressenti que sur la douleur donc Moriarty bouge rapidement ses deux doigts ensembles, écartant ses chairs pour finir par entrer un troisième doigt. Le détective se crispa légèrement à celui-ci mais se détend tout aussi rapidement. Alors Moriarty finit de le préparer avant de retirer ses doigts et place son corps entre les jambes de Sherlock.

Son intimité contre l'entré de Sherlock, le criminel attend. Quoi ? Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Les paupières de Sherlock se soulèvent, ses yeux rencontrent ceux de son amant. L'amour peut se lire dans le regard des deux hommes, tout comme le plaisir et l'excitation qu'ils ressentent. Pourtant, Moriarty ne bouge toujours pas. Sherlock grogne de frustration , gémissant une petite plainte :

-Mo-moriarty...

-Jim… Sherly, mon prénom est Jim.

-Ji-Jim...

Son prénom prononcer par la voix si sensuelle, si tentatrice et désirable de Sherlock ravit Moriarty qui finit par s'enfoncer brutalement en lui. Sherlock arc son dos sous la douleur mélanger au plaisir, son gémissements fut presque un cri alors que sa tête s'est rejeté en arrière, ses yeux écarquiller. Jim ne tarde pas à plonger ses lèvres sur ce cou offert pour le mordiller, y déposer multiples traces alors qu'il commence de lent vas et viens à l'intérieur du détective, le laissant s'habituer à cette nouvelle sensation alors que lui même savours ce qu'il ressent avec délice. Moriarty n'est pas très porté sexe mais il est loin d'être puceau. Néanmoins, tout ce qu'il ressent est plus intense que toute les autres fois et son envie de faire plaisir à son partenaire est là pour la première fois.

De son côté, Sherlock n'en mène pas large. La douleur emplit ses reins mais est rapidement remplacer par le plaisir brûlant son corps entier. Quand il ne ressent que du plaisir, Moriarty augmente le rythme, s'enfonçant un maximum en lui, ressortant quelques fois pour le pénétrer à nouveau. Alors que ses mains et ses lèvres ne chôment pas pour autant, voyageant un peu partout sur le corps du détective. Celui-ci est complétement perdu, son cerveau n'assimile pas tout ce qui se passe et son corps semble bouillir, bouge seul pour suivre les mouvements de son amant. Son être est envahi d'un sentiment plus fort et intense que tout ce qu'il a pu ressentir jusqu'à présent. Et pourtant, malgré tout ça, un côté de lui se sent calme, apaiser, en sécurité et, surtout, à sa place… A ce moment présent, il sait qu'il est enchaîné à Moriarty.

Combien de temps ont ils passé à cette activité ? Aucun des deux ne le savent mais cela leur semble bien trop court. Mais, arrive un moment, où Sherlock finit par se délivrer en gémissant fortement le prénom de Jim. Alors que ce dernier se libère dans l'entrée de son amant, gémissant son prénom dans un dernier et violent coup de rein.

Leur deux corps stoppent tout mouvement. Leur souffle haletant, leur corps encore bouillant. le criminel à envie d'un second round mais sait que Sherlock ne tiendra pas le coup. Alors il se retire de lui avant de perdre le contrôle, arrachant au détective un dernier gémissement bien plus faible que les autres. Pourtant, Moriarty reste au dessu de Sherlock, le surplombant. Sherlock finit par ouvrir les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux observateur de son amant. L'atmosphère autours d'eux semble apaisante. Le criminel glisse une main sur la joue de son Sherly, l'embrassant tendrement avant d'aller lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-J'ai gagné. Tu es à moi.

A cette phrase, toute sérénité quitte le corps de sourcils se froncent alors qu'il tente de bouger pour voir le visage de Moriarty mais ce dernier l'en empêche et finit par reprendre la parole :

-Du calme, Sherly. N'as tu donc pas réalisé que, moi, je suis a toi depuis le moment où tu m'as contré ? Tu m'as vaincu, et m'a même sauvé dans notre premier combat. Maintenant, c'est moi qui est gagné en abaissant tes défenses et en te faisant réaliser l'amour que tu me portes.

Sherlock reste silencieux, immobile alors que Moriarty va lui embrasser délicatement le lobe de l'oreille avant de susurrer d'une voix mielleuse :

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point être celui qui t'a enlevé ta virginité m'excite. J'ai bien envie de te prendre encore et encore, montrer au monde entier que tu m'appartiens même si cela signifie que le monde sera également que je t'appartiens.

Le criminel se redresse légèrement, place son visage en face de celui du détective, front contre front, yeux dans les yeux :

-Je te protégerais. Je t'offrirais toutes les enquêtes que tu désires, je t'empêcherais de sombrer une nouvelle fois dans l'ennui ou, alors, je serais ta drogue qui te permettra de le supporter. Tu peux démantelés mon réseau, détruire mon image, tuer mes reconstruirais tous pour que tu puisses t'occuper à nouveau.

Certes, cette déclaration est étrange mais fit étinceler le regard de Sherlock, un sourire nait sur ses lèvres alors qu'il finit par aller embrasser son criminel préféré. Moriarty en fut surpris, c'est la première fois que le détective engage le contacte. Le baiser fut doux, empli d'un tendre amour avant d'être coupé par le détective :

-Tu ne menacerait plus mes proches ? Demande Sherlock.

-Si c'est ce que tu désires… Ils seront même sous ma protection.

Pour la seconde fois, Sherlock initie le baiser. Moriarty y répond avec plaisir, reprenant rapidement le contrôle alors qu'il se laisse glisser sur le côté pour atterrir sur les draps et pendre le détective dans ses bras.

Des minutes passent dans le silence, les deux hommes s'embrassant avec tendresse comme ils auraient dû le faire depuis le départ. Les deux l'ont accepté : Ils s'appartiennent corps et âme.

* * *

Bonjour,

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! et que le lemon ne vous a pas trop déçu. Je pense que je vais laisser ce chapitre être le dernier mais, je n'en suis pas plus sûr que ça... Je ne sais pas si une suite serait préférable ou non ? Des avis ?

Enfin, merci d'avoir lu et, bonne journée.


	5. Chapter 5

Les jours passent tranquillement bien que les deux génies durent rencontrer quelques petits problème. En effet, le lendemain de leur première démonstration d'amour, Sherlock fut obligé de porter un foulard pour dissimuler les marques qui le désigne comme appartenant au criminels. Celles-ci étant placé sur son cou, ses épaules et même sur son ventre. Le fait que le détective soit pourvu d'un foulard alors que la température de la pièce est bonne inquieta légèrement son grand frère. Encore plus quand ce dernier découvrit que son petit frère a mal au bas du dos, grimaçant légèrement à chaque pas. Mycroft à essayer de se renseigner sur le pourquoi du comment mais n'eut aucune réponse. Alors, il eut la déduction la plus logique : Moriarty à du s'en prend à son Sherlock. N'acceptant pas cela, il eut encore plus de garde… évidemment, avec l'intrusion des quatres hommes du criminels, la sécurité à était grandement renforcer, les hommes bien plus nombreux, les caméras maintenant même dans les pièces communes. Normalement, ça aurait dû s'arrêter là mais… Avec les blessures de Sherlock, Mycroft à décider de mettre des gardes à l'intérieur. Maintenant, en plus de la ménagère, il y a une dizaine d'hommes à l'entraînement spartiate. … Trois d'entre eux ayant pour mission de suivre le plus jeune Holmes partout… Cela déplut fortement à Sherlock qui ne se prive pas de le montrer en faisant tourner en bourrique des gardes du corps mais, ces derniers gardent parfaitement leur poste… Tout comme trois autres qui doivent surveiller les fait et geste du criminels pour qu'il ne puisse plus transmettre aucun message.

À cause de tout cela, les deux amants ne peuvent pas avoir la moindre intimité. Sherlock peut être seul que dans sa chambre mais, Moriarty, n'a pas le droit à ce luxe… Quand à leur séjour à la bibliothèque, ils sont également surveiller… Ils peuvent donc se voir mais pas discuté… Cette distance fut rapidement insupportable et, avant même la fin du deuxième jour, Sherlock trouva un moyen de '' parler'' avec son amant. En effet, il va à la bibliothèque, fait semblant de s'intéresser à un livre puis glisse un papier dedans : une lettre. Moriarty compris les indices de son rival préféré et put lire la lettre avant de répondre, tout cela, dans une grande discrétion. C'est ainsi que les génies purent communiquer…

Plus les jours passent, plus Moriarty sent sa frustration déséquilibrer son esprit déjà bien fragile. Surtout quand il constate que cette situation ne dérange pas plus que ça son amant… Enfin, quand il y réfléchit, cela ne le surprend pas plus que ça, Sherlock n'a jamais été porté sur le contact physique et son frère lui a toujours fait bridé ses sentiments alors ce n'est pas en un mois que cela va changer…

Pendant deux mois, leur situation ne change pas. Bien sûr, Mycroft à remarquer que son petit frère n'a plus son foulard et n'a plus mal depuis déjà longtemps mais n'enlève pas les gardes. Il pense que ces derniers sont la raison du bien être de son protégé et en est soulagé. Cependant, un jour, l'inévitable se produit. Il dut rejoindre son frère pour la suite de toute cette affaire…

Mycroft parti, Sherlock se dirigent vers la bibliothèque où se trouve déjà Moriarty. Ce dernier semble obnubilé par son ouvrage alors que toute son attention est tournée vers l'arrivé de son amant. Celui-ci regarde les gardes de du criminel puis les siens avant de lever la jambe pour taper contre une chaise. Celle-ci tombe au sol avec un bruit sourd qui résonne dans toute la pièce avant que Sherlock ne l'a fasse glisser vers les trois gardes de Moriarty. Ces derniers durent éviter le meuble pendant que Sherlock élève la voix :

\- Je ne veux plus personne dans cette pièce.

Les gardes du criminel allait attraper le bras de Moriarty mais le détective les arrête :

\- Lui, reste avec moi. Maintenant, dégager.

Sa voix est calme mais n'accepte pas d'opposition. Cependant, un des gardes, prit d'un courage futils intervient :

\- Nous devons vous protéger. Nous n'avons pas le droit de vous laisser seul…

\- Je connais quatres façons différentes de vous tuer dans la minute alors, soit vous nous laissez seul en restant en vie, soit, vous mourrez. Choisissez.

Connaissant la réputation du détective, les gardes ne cherchent pas plus loin et sortent de la pièce en refermant bien la porte derrière eux. Alors que Moriarty se lève pour aller dans un coin de la pièce à l'abri des caméras et des micros. Il est rapidement suivi par Sherlock. Tous les deux s'assoient à terre, le dos contre le mur, l'un à côté de l'autre.

\- Tu aurais dû faire ça plus tôt, s'amuse Moriarty.

-… Je pars la prochaine heure, informe Sherlock en ignorant la remarque du criminel.

\- Si tôt… Je pensais qu'il t'aurais laisser jusqu'à demain.

\- Je devrais prendre un an et demi pour pouvoir démantelé entièrement ton réseau.

\- Et donc ? Tu comptes me demander de rester sagement ici ? Il faut aussi que je dorme quand tu reviennes pour que tu puisses me réveiller d'un baiser ?

\- Fais ce qu'il te plaît.

Sherlock tourne son regard vers Moriarty, plantant son regard dans le sien avant de continuer d'un air déterminé :

\- Garantie moi leur sécurité.

Le criminel sait très bien de qui son amant parle. Un sourire déforme ses lèvres qu'il va poser brièvement sur celles de son génie préféré. Ce dernier ne lui retourne pas ce geste, beaucoup trop sérieux pour cela. Alors l'échange ne dure que quelques secondes avant que Moriarty confirme :

\- Même les virus ne pourront pas les atteindre.

Ne décèlant aucun mensonge, Sherlock laisse ses lèvres s'étirer légèrement, ses yeux pétillants adorablement. Alors, Moriarty ne résiste pas et l'embrassa à nouveau. Cette fois, il reçu une réponse. De là, le baiser prudent de transforme en un baiser passionné, enflammé par la frustration et le manque du criminel. Ce dernier attrape la taille de Sherlock pour le faire monter à cheval sur ses genoux. Le détective de laisse manipuler avec plaisir. Il passe des bras autours du cou de son amant, collant son torse au sien sans rompre une seule seconde le contact de leur lèvres. Sans tarder, les mains de Moriarty s'active, parcours le frêle corps du détective avec envie. Mais il fut arrêté en même temps que le baiser par Sherlock. En effet, en manque d'oxygène et de temps, le détective s'est vu obligé de reprendre contenance et s'éloigne légèrement de son amant.

\- Je dois aller me préparer…

Il offre un chaste baiser à son amant avant de se lever en essayant de dissimuler le fait que son corps est déjà en feu, tremblotant d'excitation. Puis, il se dirige vers la porte sans regarder derrière lui… Derrière lui, justement, Moriarty dû prendre quelques longues secondes pour calmer ses ardeurs et contrôler la frustration qui lui revient en pleine gueule. Il a tellement envie de retenir Sherlock pour lui montrer plusieurs fois à quel point il est désirable. Tout son corps chauffe d'envie alors que tout son esprit lui hurle d'envoyer balader les obligations de Sherlock. Cependant, il s'oblige à rester immobile et à, simplement, observer son amant sortir de la pièce.

Une fois seul, il soupire doucement, se lève puis retourne à un endroit visible par les caméras. Il soupire doucement, passant une main dans ses cheveux avant de se diriger vers le salon afin d'être sûr de pouvoir voir la sortie de son amant. Ses gardes sont à nouveau derrière lui, l'agaçant. D'ailleurs, est ce que les gardes de Sherlock sont actuellement avec ce dernier ? Rien qu'à l'idée que la réponse soit positive, un grognement échappe à Moriarty. Heureusement, avant que sa conscience laisse place à sa folie, son amant apparaît dans la pièce.

Le détective à quitter son éternel chemise pour la remplacer avec un haut à manches longue bleu marine, son jean troquet par un jogging gris alors que des baskets sont à ses pieds. Il faut bien l'avouer, cela change de d'habitude. Un changement que Moriarty apprécie particulièrement, ne se gênant pas pour se rincer l'oeil et enregistrer cette apparence dans son esprit. Surtout quand le détective lui jette un coup d'œil en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Sérieusement, un véritable appel au viol. Heureusement que le criminel sait se tenir… Certes, difficilement, mais il sait.

Une fois dehors, Sherlock se dirigent vers la voiture qui lui est avancé et entre dedans non sans un dernier regard en arrière. Le portier ferme la portière, les vitres teintées empêchant ainsi Moriarty de le voir. Le moteur allumer, la voiture démarre. Les deux amants sont séparés.

Pendant presque un an et demi, Sherlock était en vadrouille. Sans prendre de contact avec ses amis ou encore avec Moriarty. Il a démantelé tout le réseau du meilleur criminel… Non sans avoir entendu quelques rumeurs qu'il a bien pris soin d'enregistrer dans un coin de son palais mental. En effet, apparemment, Moriarty aurait réussi à fuir Mycroft pour retourner à une de ces cachettes. À nouveau, il effectue son travail de criminel consultant bien que ce soit en toute discrétion. Enfin, après, ce ne sont que des rumeurs alors Sherlock n'oublie pas qu'elles peuvent être fausses.

À présent, il a démantelé tout le réseau connu de Moriarty bien qu'il n'a pas pu trouver Sébastian. De toute manière, en cet instant, il ne peut pas vraiment le retrouver. En effet, il vient d'être récupérer par son grand frère car il a été capturé par des Russes.

En sécurité dans une base secrète de son frère, Sherlock retrouve sa propreté naturel, se fait soigner et, plus important, récupère son manteau et son foulard habituel. Une fois propre, il rejoint directement John Watson. Celui-ci s'est mis en couple avec une certaine Mary et, en découvrant Sherlock, ne s'est pas gêné pour lui sauter dessus, essayant de l'étrangler. Heureusement, Mary a réussi à calmer son petit ami pour ouvrir une discussion. Un coup de poing dans le nez de Sherlock plus tard, John était reparti furieux sous le regard d'un Sherlock perdu.

Le détective retourne au 221B Baker street. Madame hudson se fit un plaisir de le prendre dans ses bras, de le couvrir de bisous en exprimant sous bonheur, et son mécontentement face à sa fausse mort. Sherlock mit une dizaine de minutes pour se libérer de l'emprise de sa logeuse. Avant de pouvoir aller dans son ancienne appartement. Il fut heureux de constater que rien n'a bouger, toute ses affaires sont là, sous la poussière. Il y a quelques traces de pas au sol, ceux de ses Watson suppose Sherlock mais aussi les traces de chaussures plus luxueuses, on peut le voir grâce à leur forme. Sherlock suit ses pas et atterrit devant son bureau. Il y trouve un portail neuf, datant à peine de quelques semaines. Le détective le prend en main avant de l'ouvrir, mais il doit mettre un code d'accès. Il essaye 0000 mais ça ne fonctionne pas. Alors, après quelques réflexions, il met la date de sa rencontre sur le toit de l'hôpital avec Moriarty. Cette fois, le téléphone s'allume. Ce dernier vivre presque directement, Sherlock eut juste le temps d'être surpris par le fond d'écran, une photo d'une pomme rouge où il y a sculpté : _I miss you,_ avant de se retrouver dans les messages.

Sherlock lit le texto qui, sans surprise, vient évidemment de Moriarty.

 _\- Bien rentré ? JM_

 _\- Merci d'avoir veiller sur eux. SH_

Sherlock sait que certaines personnes qu'il a poursuivi connaisse sa non mort et le détective ne doute pas que, ces personnes, on essayer de s'en prendre à John ou d'autres de ses proches. Et, si le détective n'était pas inquiet, c'est grâce à la présence de Moriarty. Ce dernier a respecté sa promesse et cela fait légèrement sourire Sherlock. Bien qu'il s'efface en entendant des pas dans l'escalier. Il range donc le portable dans sa poche avant de se tourner vers la porte d'entrée. Au son des pas, il sait qu'il s'agit de John alors il se désintéresse du vibrage de son téléphone.

\- John… Murmure t il une fois ce dernier en face de lui.

\- Sherlock… Pourquoi es tu revenu ?

\- Que ? Parce que… Je voulais te revoir. Revoir également Lestrade et Madame Hudson.

\- Tu aurais pu nous envoyer un message ! Une lettre ! Même un mot dans le ciel juste un putain d'indice !

\- John tu sais très bien que je ne le pouvais pas ! Ont aurait pu s'en prendre à vous, cela aurait compromis ma mission. … Je voulais réellement que vous viviez sans penser constamment à votre sécurité.

A cette excuse, Watson se calme légèrement, sceptique, ses sourcils se fronçant légèrement.

\- Tu nous as tenu à l'écart juste pour notre sécurité ? Tu as agi en pensant à nous d'abord ?

\- Bien sûr, en quoi cela est surprenant ? N'est ce pas ce que ferait un ami ?

A cela, un rire nerveux s'échappa du médecin avant qu'il n'aille enlacé Sherlock. Ce dernier lui retourne l'étreinte, sentant son nouveau téléphone vibrer mais ne s'en soucie pas. Après cette étreinte, les deux amis vont s'asseoir sur le canapé, Hudson leur ramenant le thé et des biscuits avant de s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils pour écouter les brèves explications de Sherlock. Celui-ci raconte qu'il a dû s'introduire dans plusieurs organisations pour pouvoir les démantelé, qu'il a aussi été capturé quelques fois puis que son frère est venu le récupérer. En présence de leur logeuse, il ne dit pas que certain ont réussi à lui échapper. Pour cela, il attend donc que madame Hudson parte. Quand cela arriva, il avoua à John :

\- Moriarty est encore en vie.

\- Pardon ? Mycroft m'a annoncé sa mort ? Elle a même été diffusé par les médias et dans les journaux !

\- Il a bien voulu se mettre une balle dans la tête mais je l'en ai empêcher. Il a été mis dans une prison de haute sécurité mais à tout de même réussi à s'enfuir.

\- Tu aurais dû le laisser mourir.

Sherlock ne répond rien, retenant une petite grimace. Malheureusement pour lui, John comprit que quelques chose cloche, quelques chose que son ami ne lui dit pas. Alors il l'interroge du regard mais n'a aucune réponse. Cependant, il entendit un téléphone vibrer. Sous le regard de John, le détective se sentit un peu obligé de prendre son téléphone pour lire les trois messages non lus :

 _\- Tes désirs sont les miens. JM_

 _\- Tu sais comment amadouer ton chien. JM_

Ce message fit froncer les sourcils au détective qui ne l'apprécie pas vraiment. Surtout, comment est ce que Moriarty le sait ? Il a dû placer des micros et, qui sait, peut être des caméras… Sherlock regarder discrètement autours de lui pour essayer de les repérer mais Moriarty a dû leur trouver une bonne cachette et éviter de laisser des traces derrière lui. Le détective retourne donc à son téléphone pour lire le troisième message :

 _\- Tu es sur que je ne peux pas le tuer ? JM_

Sherlock ne répond pas, ranger juste son téléphone sous le regard interrogateur de John.

\- Ce n'est rien, juste un de mes contacts.

\- Mm… Si tu le dis. Alors qu'est ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?

\- Reprendre les enquêtes. M'accompagneras- tu ?

\- J'ai une vie rangé maintenant. Il est hors de question que je te suive à nouveau.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Intervient une voix féminine.

Les deux hommes se tournent vers Mary. La femme souriante tendrement, ses yeux pétillants de joie.

\- Tu aimais ses enquêtes et j'aimerais beaucoup lire d'autres de tes articles, continue-t-elle.

Cela laisse un grand blanc, Sherlock l'observant avec plus d'attention, découvrant son passé. Alors que Watson réfléchi au parole de sa petite amie. Avant que la discussion ne reprenne sur un sujet différents, puis le couple partit, laissant le détective seul. Celui ci reçu un message à quelques secondes d'intervalle, alors il regarda son téléphone pour découvrir un énième message de son amant :

 _\- Le grand lion. JM_

Interpellé, Sherlock fouille dans sa mémoire avant de se remémorer un hôtel français appeler ainsi. Alors il met son manteau, son écharpe avant d'aller dans la rue. Il emprunte un taxi et va au grand lion. Une fois devant l'hôtel trois étoiles, il remarque un homme en costard noir, portant au minimum deux armes à feu et trois armes blanches. Ce dernier tourne également son regard vers lui avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Sherlock le suit ainsi et se laisse guider jusqu'à la chambre 221. Puis, le garde repart après avoir donner la carte de la chambre au détective. Celui-ci ouvre donc la porte avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Celle-ci est spacieuse, meublé luxueusement dans un style français. Le lit est couvert de draps rouges où sont étalés des roses blanches, faites de papiers. Il y a un petit coin salon avec une grande télé, un balcon.

Sherlock entend une porte s'ouvrir, celle de la salle de bain, alors il tourne son regard et découvre Moriarty. Ce dernier est vêtu d'une chemise blanche, une cravate noir dénouée autours de son alors que son pantalon et ses chaussures sont noirs. Le criminel plonge son regard dans celui de Sherlock avant d'esquisser un geste de la main. Le comprenant, le détective enlève son manteau pour aller le poser sur le canapé, se rapprochant ainsi du criminel. Tout cela se faisant sans que leur regard se perde. Et, c'est aussi les yeux dans les yeux que Moriarty passe un bras autours de la taille de Sherlock pour coller leur torse ensemble. S'en suit un baiser fougueux. Le détective donnant directement l'accès à sa bouche à la langue taquine qui lui a demander l'accès alors qu'il passe ses bras autours du cou du criminel. Les mains de Moriarty ne tarde pas à se promener sur le corps de son amant. Ce dernier frémissant, ses sens en éveil. Il se laisse reculer jusqu'au lit, s'y couchant avant que leur long baiser passionné se transforme en petit pour leur laisser reprendre leur souffle.

Moriarty au dessus du détective, le front l'un contre autre. Les mains de Sherlock sur le dos du criminel. Alors que les mains de ce dernier sont sagement posé sur le fessier du détective.

\- Il est rare de te voir si… négliger, constate Sherlock avec un léger sourire.

\- Ma veste aurait été de trop. Quand a ma cravate, je la garde pour enserrer quelque chose de plus intéressant que mon cou, susurre Moriarty, frottant en même temps son bassin contre celui de Sherlock, le faisant gémir doucement.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Joue le détective. Que comptes tu attraper ?

\- Un Angelot déchu.

Sans laisser le temps à Sherlock de se remettre du surnom que ses lèvres sont déjà emprisonné par celle de Moriarty. Alors, il laisse cela de côté pour fermer les yeux et profitez de leur retrouvailles. Les mains de Sherlock se retrouvent rapidement attaché grâce à la cravate de Moriarty.

Le lendemain matin, Moriarty fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux. Il tombe directement sur les cheveux noir de Sherlock qui chatouille sa joue. Alors, le criminel se recule légèrement, desserrant sa prise sur la taille du détective pour pouvoir observer son visage paisible. Les traits de Sherlock sont détendu, Ses cils noirs contrastant avec sa peau blanche et ses joues rosies. En baissant son regard, Moriarty laisse un sourire fier en voyant les marques de morsure et les suçons qu'il a laissé un peu partout sur le corps de son détective. Oui, le criminel adore voir les marques de possession. Tout comme il apprécie les marques de griffures qu'il sent dans son dos et sur ses épaules. Il sait aussi que son cou est couvert de suçon et cela le satisfait encore plus.

Moriarty finit par se lever pour aller commander un petit déjeuner alors que Sherlock ouvre doucement les yeux. Ce dernier se redresse doucement, levant une main pour la passer sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux. Tandis que son regard se glisse vers le criminel. Celui-ci s'avance doucement vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés :

\- Hello darling, commence Moriarty. Tu t'es bien amusé avec mon réseau ?

\- 'J'aurais penser que ce serait plus dur. Mais, tu es en train d'en créer un autre, non ?

\- Tu as déjà prévu de le détruire ? Ne me laisseras tu pas t'envoyer sur des enquêtes avant ça ?

\- Seulement si elles sont intéressantes.

\- T'ais-je déjà déçu ?

Pendant cette discussion, leur visage s'était rapprocher et, à cette question, leurs lèvres se touchent. Moriarty mordille doucement la lèvre inférieure de Sherlock tandis que ce dernier passe une main dans les cheveux du criminel et glisse l'autre autours de son cou, le serrant contre lui. Il faut avouer que ces deux ans de séparation à affecter le détective bien qu'il essaye de n'en rien laisser paraître. Sans rompre le contact, Moriarty couche doucement Sherlock, une de ses mains glissant le long du torse du détective afin d'attraper son intimité, il allait commencer à le caresser quand on toqua à la porte.

Moriarty voulu ignorer ce bruit agaçant, préférant nettement les doux gémissements de son amant. Mais celui-ci ne fut pas d'accord, se mordant la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il repousse le criminel … Enfin, essaye en tout cas :

\- J-Jim… C-ca doit être le petit déjeuner…

Le criminel grogne légèrement mais comment refuser une demande où Sherlock prononce son prénom ? Impossible. Alors il s'éloigne, prend un peignoir puis va ouvrir alors que le détective s'enroule dans la couette, essayant de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal et de calmer son corps.

De son côté, Moriarty ouvre la porte à contre cœur. Il allait montrer son mécontentement mais aucun mot ne sort. Surpris par cela, Sherlock s'approche de la porte, se plaçant à côté de son amant avant de se figer.

\- Tu t'amuse bien ? … Petit frère.

* * *

Bonjour,

J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas trop et il y en aura un prochain.

Merci de lire cette histoire.


	6. Chapter 6

Devant les deux amants, se trouve Mycroft…. Mais pas seulement… À côté de l'aîné Holmes se trouve John et Mary… Plus quelques gardes inconnus. Moriarty s'est placé instinctivement devant le cadet Holmes, souhaitant le protéger du regard de ces proches. Heureusement, ou malheureusement, personne d'autre que Sherlock ne se rendit compte de ce geste. Alors, Mycroft, sans laisser le temps à son petit frère et au criminel de se remettre de la surprise, ordonne à deux gardes armés de menotté le génie maléfique et à deux autres d'attraper Sherlock. Moriarty voulu se défendre mais n'a aucune arme sur lui… contrairement à un des gardes qui ne se prive pas de le viser. En même temps, deux hommes attrapent Sherlock par les bras, l'empêchant de bouger. Bien que le plus jeune Holmes reste immobile, ses yeux bleus fixant John avec inquiétude. Sherlock peut supporter le mépris de son frère mais pas celui de son seul ami… C'est pour cela qu'il se laisse gentiment éloigné de son amant…

En effet, les deux gardes qui tiennent Sherlock l'oblige à avancer vers la sortie. Un dernier coup d'œil à Moriarty, et Sherlock passe la porte avant de loger de couloir, suivit par son frère, son ami et la femme de ce dernier. Sherlock monte dans la voiture noir de son frère quand il sent une aiguille se planter dans son cou. Un grognement de surprise mêlé à de la douleur lui échappe avant que son corps ne s'engourdissent. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner pour voir le responsable de cet acte, bien qu'il soupçonne John, que son esprit sombre dans l'inconscience.

*****.

Tac tac tac… Font des pas sur un plancher robuste. Tic tic tic font des doigts atterrissant frénétiquement sur un objet. Alors qu'une odeur de renfermé se propage en lui. Il est assis sur une chaise inconfortable. Une sensation d'attente , d'empressement l' envahir , sans prendre en compte son mal de tête, Sherlock lève ses paupières. Sa vision trouble tombe sur un plancher sombre puis, des baskets entre dans sa vision : John est devant lui. Sûrement pour voir s'il va bien… Et, en effet, le médecin ne tarde pas à demander :

\- Sherlock, lève la tête. Est ce que ça va ?

Le détective consultant obéit , son corps encore engourdis, il sent sa tête lui tourner quand il la lève pour faire face au visage encoléré de son ami. Sherlock peut également voir Mary. Celle ci a l'air inquiet, ses bras croisés sous sa poitrine, ses sourcils légèrements froncés… et, à ses côté, se trouve Mycroft. Ce dernier transpire l'inquiétude, la colère et l'impatience. Sherlock n'eut pas à tourner plus la tête pour deviner qu'ils se trouvent dans un des repaire de son grand frère… sûrement pour éviter que Moriarty, s'il se libère, n'arrive à le retrouver. D'ailleurs, où son frère l'a t il envoyer ? Semblant comprendre l'interrogation de son petit frère, Mycroft prit la parole :

\- Moriarty a trouvé une nouvelle prison. Cette fois, il aura des colocataires plus… brusque.

\- C'est pour ça que tu l'as sauvé ? Demande directement John, pas prêt à tourner autours du pot.

\- ''pour ça '' ? Reprend Sherlock. Non, ce fut un réflexe. Je ne pouvais laisser quelqu'un se suicider devant moi, que ce soit un inconnu ou pas.

\- Alors, comment ? As tu consciences qu'il se joue de toi ? Couches tu avec lui que pour t'amuser ? Questionne Mycroft, contenant sa colère pour essayer de comprendre. Ce n'était qu'une expérience qui t'a plut ? Tu voulais juste voir ce que c'était ?

\- Ce n'est pas une expérience ! Se sentit insulté le détective. C'est arrivé… comme ça… Il n'y a pas d'explication à donner… C'est juste que… C'est…

\- Tu l'aime, le coupe Mary d'une voix douce qui surpris tout le monde. Tu aimes Moriarty, n'est ce pas?

\- Qu-... ? C'est impossible ! S'insurge John en tournant son regard vers sa petite amie puis de nouveau vers son ancien colocataire. Il m'a fait porter une bombe ! il a tuer des centaines de personnes ! A cause de lui, des meurtres sont impunis depuis des années !

Tous attendent une réponse du détective mais elle ne leur parvient pas. Sherlock ne peut que détourner le regard, donnant ainsi raison à la futur femme de John. Ce dernier donne un violent coup contre un meuble, faisant augmenter la migraine du jeune Holmes. Le grand frère de ce dernier soupire d'un air désespérer alors que Mary laisse passer un petit sourire. Avec son passé d'agent secret elle est beaucoup plus compréhensive et, très franchement, cela ne la surprend pas plus que cela, c'est une femme intelligente après tout alors elle ne tarde pas d'exposer son avis :

\- John, réfléchis s'il te plait. Sherlock, a ce que tu décris dans tes articles, est un homme qui s'ennui, entourer de personne qui ne le comprenne pas depuis sa naissance. Il a même sombrer dans la drogue… Jusqu'à présent, il n'a eu que les meurtres dans sa vie… Ses amis se résumes à toi, Molly, et Lestrade. Et encore, Moriarty à prouver que Lestrade n'a pas confiance en Sherlock, ce qui le place en dehors de ses amis. Quand à Mycroft, excusez moi, mais vous faites un piètre grande frère. C'est à cause de vous que Moriarty a réussi à détruire sa vie et, à la façon dont vous le regardez, je doute que cela aide Sherlock à se sentir à l'aise à vos côté. Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous comporter comme un frère, ni comme son meilleur ennemi… Vous avez plutôt l'air d'un gardien, d'un garde prêt à lui remonter les bretelles à chaque pas de travers. Vous ne l'aidez pas et, en plus, vous l'enfoncez encore plus en lui ayant toujours appris que les sentiments doivent être éloigné de lui… En plus, vous ne semblez pas réalisé mais… À ce que Sherlock a dit à john, des "employés" de Moriarty n'ont pas été arrêté. Pourtant, ils ne s'en sont pris à aucun des proches de Sherlock, a votre avis, comment cela se fait il ? Pourtant, j'ai senti quelques fois qu'on nous suivez, toi aussi John, je sais que tu étais stressé à des moments, pourtant, personne ne nous a attaquer. Sherlock, dit moi si j'ai tord mais, Moriarty nous à protéger, n'est ce pas ?

\- mademoiselle ne raconter pas de tel ineptie, demande l'aîné Holmes avant de laisser son petit frère parler.

\- Elle a raison… Je lui ai fait promettre que rien ne devait vous arrivez…, affirme Sherlock. Et, je pense qu'il n'a pas fait seulement ça. John… La personne qui t'a aidé à retrouver ton emplois, c'est lui… Il a aussi aidé Molly a payée son nouvel appartement, et il a fait en sorte que Lestrade n'est plus de problème pour m'avoir mis dans ses enquêtes… Il a aussi protégé Mary de ces...Anciennes connaissances…

\- "Ancienne connaissances" ? Répète John sans comprendre.

\- Tu as pris le goût du risque alors, inconsciemment, tu es attiré par lui, explique le détective. Mary était un agent secret…

John se tourne vers sa petit ami avec effarement puis Sherlock, puis Mycroft puis de nouveau Mary avant de s'écrier :

\- Non ! Stop, c'est trop ! J'ai été protéger par ce taré et en plus tu es une espionne ! Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?! Oh et puis c'est même pas le problème le plus grave ! Comment tu peux être amoureux de ce putain d'assassin ?!

À sa dernière phrase, John attrape le col de son ancien colocataire, faisant que Mycroft s'avance de quelques pas, bien qu'il ne l'arrête pas, vous également connaître la réponse de son petit frère. Celui ci lève son regard bleu vers John avec détermination et son assurance habituel avant de répondre d'une voix sur :

\- John… Je ne sais pas comment… C'est arrivé tout seul… Mais, c'est présent depuis plus longtemps que notre… cohabitation… Moi aussi, j'étais septique, je ne voulais pas y croire mais… Je ne suis pas assez idiot, ou intelligent, pour ne pas le voir, pour l'ignorer… Il me donne des enquêtes, il me livre ce dont j'ai besoin pour vivre… Sans enquête intéressante, je ne suis rien… J'ai déjà faillit retomber dans la drogue plusieurs fois juste pour une semaine d'ennui… Ta présence m'a aidé, bien sur mais,il me livre des affaires qui m'occupent plus que deux secondes, où je dois réellement réfléchir, ou, même, quelques fois, j'éprouve des difficultés. Il aurait pu demander à ses hommes de me tuer, il aurait pu veiller à ce que je me suicide bien et me laisser aucune chance de survie, pourtant, il m'a laissé l'opportunité de faire un plan pour continuer à vivre. C'est vrai que...Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais, toi même, tu m'as déjà dit que l'amour ne se choisit pas... Tu es le seule qui m'ai conseiller de suivre mon coeur et non ma raison…

La main se desserre légèrement, tenant toujours le col de Sherlock mais sans plus tirer dessus. john est surpris par tout ces aveux, c'est la première fois que le détective parce autant sans traité quelqu'un d'abruti ou que ce soit pour une enquête. , John découvre un Sherlock enfin sincère sur ce qu'il ressent… Comment pourrait il encore lui en vouloir ? Après tout, le médecin à été attiré par Sherlock -amicalement parlant- parce qu'il a failli mourir, parce qu'en marchant à ses côtés, il avait l'impression de se retrouver en bataille… Parce que la guerre lui manquait...Alors, il peut comprendre Sherlock… Maintenant que sa colère à complétement disparu, il lâche presque désespérément son ami en soupirant. Il allait annoncer sa compréhension à haute voix mais l'homme du gouvernement l'interrompt :

\- Il est hors de question que tu le revoit un jour. Cette fois, tu peux être sur qu'il restera enfermé sans aucune chance de fuite. Et, tu ne retournera pas chez Madame hudson. Tu logeras ici et n'aura aucun droit de sortie.

Sherlock comme Mary et John furent surpris par cette réaction radical. Mary essaye d'être la voix de la raison mais l'aîné Holmes lui coupe la parole d'un regard : il est clair qu'il ne changera pas d'opinion. Alors le détective et John froncent les sourcils, les deux cherchant une faille dans ce logement qui permettrait à Sherlock de s'évader mais, évidemment, Mycroft les a emmené dans un appartement parfaitement sécurisé. D'ailleurs, le plus âgé reprend la parole :

\- John, vous aurez des droits de visite, tout comme Mary et Lestrade mais, seulement, quand je serais présent.

\- Mais, vous n'êtes jamais disponible ! S'exclame la jeune femme.

Cependant, Mycroft ne lui accorde pas d'attention et appel des gardes. Deux de ces hommes obligent Mary et John à prendre congé alors que trois autres se voient confier la sécurité et, surtout, le baby sitting du petit frère Holmes. Oh, bien sur Sherlock essaye de protester mais son mal de tête lui reprend de plus belle, surtout quand Mycroft s'approche de lui pour lui injecter une nouvelle dose de somnifère. Le détective n'eut même pas le temps d'insulter son frère qu'il sombre dans l'inconscience…

*****.

Bien loin de Sherlock, dans une vieille prison qui ne semble pas du tout être au norme et surement surchargé se trouve Moriarty. Celui -ci a été jetter par des policiers dans une pièce rempli de prisonnier après l'avoir dépossédé de tout objet et l'avoir fait s'habiller d'orange flash. Le criminel consultant observe autours de lui avec méfiance bien qu'aucune crainte ne lui vient. Puis, à l'aise comme s'il était chez lui, il se dirige vers le centre de la pièce. il constate que c'est sensé être la salle de repos. Il y a donc des tables abîmés un peu partout, des chaises quelques fois complètement casser alors que des hommes semblent jouaient avec des cartes troués… Et tout semble avoir réussi à se dégotter une arme et, apparement, les gardiens s'en contre foutent complètement. Moriarty comprend facilement qu'il n'est plus en Angleterre alors les règles ne sont plus les même. Cependant, même comme cela, il ne s'inquiète pas. Il a mit des centaines de monde à ses pieds, il pourra recommencer avec ce petit monde. Ainsi, il va s'asseoir tranquillement à une table sous les regard de tous les hommes de la pièces. Certains s'approchent de lui, venant l'entourer. Certains s'assoit à ses côtés, d'autre en face, bientôt, sa table n'a plus de place et les hommes sont complètement agglutiner autours du nouvel arrivant. pourtant, celui ci ne ressent toujours aucune crainte et, avec une insolente confiance, il lève son regard vers les autres prisonnier et demande :

\- Alors, ça roule les gars ?

\- C'est moi le boss ici, fait l'homme assis en face de Moriarty. l'homme est grand, la boule à zéro avec un corps beaucoup trop musclé pour sa petite tête.

\- Et donc ? Je dois te demander la permission pour aller au chiotte ? Demande Moriarty.

\- En quelque sorte, oui, fit le chef. Soit tu t'incline devant moi, soit tu meurs.

\- Tu te crois dans une série française toi, s'amuse Moriarty. A présent, c'est moi le boss.

Les rires des hommes éclatent, remplissant la pièce alors que le boss sort une arme pour montrer que ses menaces sont réelles. Moriarty est assez étonné par le calme de ce dernier, bien qu'il se doute que le boss à déjà eu à faire à de nouveau prisonnier qui n'ont pas accepté de suite de devenir son chien mais qu'il a dû réussir à dompter ou à tuer à la fin.

\- C'est simple, mon équipe, commence le criminel. Va bientôt venir me chercher. Si vous êtes sous mes ordres, vous sortirez. Si vous me tuez, vous êtes morts. SI vous me prenez pour votre larbins, vous êtes morts.

\- Ton équipe ? Et t'es qui pour avoir une "équipe" , raille un des hommes.

\- Je suis un homme plus intelligent que vous tous réuni. Jim Moriarty.

Un grand blanc se propage dans la salle. Moriarty voit même les gardiens se raidir et cela le fait sourire d'un air satisfait. COmme quoi, les quelques actions effectuées dans ce pays qu'il devine être la Russie à été bénéfique. C'est vrai qu'il a aidé les meurtres de quelques personnes vraiment populaire, dangereuse et même haut placé dans le gouvernement. Il a même aidé un trafic de drogue à s'agrandir à l'échelle international

Moriarty finit par tendre sa main pour attraper l'arme à feu et la fait glisser vers lui dans un grincement très désagréable faisant grincer les dents de la plupart des hommes.

\- Alors, que décidez vous ? Demande Moriarty, sachant qu'il sera à nouveau le roi. Etes vous assez courageux pour affronter l'homme qui a mis la pagaille en Angleterre, qui a battu Sherlock Holmes et qui a des centaines d'hommes à ses pieds ?

A nouveau, le silence lui répond. Réponse satisfaisante qui lui vola un ricanement sadique. Puis, Moriarty se lève, ramenant l'arme dans sa poche. Les hommes s'écartent de son passages alors qu'il se dirige vers un des gardiens. Il ordonne à celui-ci de le guider vers sa cellule alors qu'il ordonne à un autre de lui ramener de quoi lire. Évidemment, il eut ce qu'il demande. Bien que ces privilèges ne lui font pas oublié l'absence horrible de son détective préféré.

*****.

Des jours sont passés. A vrai dire, Sherlock crois bien que ce sont des semaines, peut être des mois. Il ne sait pas… Ses instants de sommeils sont aléatoires. Il a du mal à savoir quel heuhe il est, à à peine le droit de regarder par la fenêtre. Les gardes sont toujours avec lui. Alors que John et mary n'ont pas eu l'occasion de le voir souvent. Mycroft, par contre, passe souvent voir son petit frère pour essayer de lui faire oublier les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour le criminel. Chose qui, malgré le temps qui passe, ne marche pas. Sherlock est juste en train de devenir complètement fou. Quand il ne dort pas, quand il n'essaye pas de rester calme devant la télé, il prend des objets et les jettent sur ses gardes. Du coup, après quelques jours, il s'est retrouvé avec seulement des meubles. Il a donc commencé à leur jeter des chaises à la figure, si bien qu'il n'a plus le droit qu'à des meubles trop lourd pour être déplacer. De là, Sherlock a décidé de voler les armes de ses gardes pour leur tirer dessus en faisant quand même en sorte de ne pas les tuer. Enfin, après qu'il est essayé la première fois de tirer, les gardes n'ont plus eu le droit d'avoir d'arme.

A partir de là,Sherlock n'a plus eu rien à faire. Alors, il fait des allers retours, d'une pièce à l'autre. Puis, il a commencé à parler seul. Ensuite, il se plongeait des heures dans son palais mental, en oubliant de manger et tout ses besoins vitaux. Donc, les gardes ont étaient obligés de le déconcentrer rapidement pour pas qu'il rendre dans une transe où il est impossible de le faire sortir. A cause de cela, Sherlock à recommencer à parler seul, et même à avoir des hallucinations. Mycroft l'a vu mais ne s'en ai pas inquiéter, contrairement à John et Mary qui ont essayait de raisonner le grand frère sans y parvenir.

Récemment, Sherlock à trouver un nouveau jeu… Avant, son trompe ennui c'était la drogue. Cependant, malgré ses nombreuses demande, on lui empêche même d'avoir de quoi fumer. Alors, rapidement, il a trouver une lame de rasoir et s'en est servi pour s'entailler la peau. la douleur le ramenant quelques fois à la réalité. Heureusement, ou malheureusement, il a encore la présence d'esprit de le cacher à ses gardes et à son frère, le faisant quand il est sous la douche : le seul moment où il est vraiment seul.

A cet instant, Sherlock sort de sa douche, le bras ensanglanté. Il prend simplement un mouchoir pour se l'essuyer avant de se sécher et de s'habiller rapidement pour ne rien tacher. Quand au mouchoir, il le cache dans la bouche d'aération pour être sur qu'on ne découvre pas sa petite lubie du moment. Une fois vêtu, il ne prend pas la peine de se coiffer avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Il se dirige vers le salon avec la surprise de ne pas voir ses gardes. d'ailleurs, quand il arrive proche du salon, il découvre que ses gardes sont évanouis. Sherlock fronce les sourcils, entre dans le salon puis tourne son regard vers la cuisine ouverte. Il y voit Moriarty. Ce dernier est appuyé sur le contoir, son coude posé dessus alors que son menton repose sur sa main.

\- Hello Honey ! résonne la voix du criminel. Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué ?

Sherlock ne répondit pas. A vrai dire, il croit que c'est encore une de ses hallucinations. Une qui lui semble bien plus réelle que les précédentes. Pour s'assurer que Moriarty est réel, Sherlock s'approche de ce dernier pour lui attraper l'avant bras. il arrive à le toucher ! Et sa surprise doit se lire sur son visage parce que le criminel qui, il y a quelques secondes, était perplexe semble comprendre l'hésitation de son amant. Alors Moriarty passe son bras non attrapé autours de la taille de son détective pour le coller à lui et lui offrir le baiser le plus passionné, le plus brûlant qu'il a en stock. L'hésitation mit à la poubelle, Sherlock répond au baiser avec la même fougue, passant ses bras autours du cou de son criminel préférer tout en se collant encore plus à lui.

Rapidement, l'atmosphère semble devenir plus lourde, plus chaude alors que le baiser prend fin avec plus de douceur que son début. Les yeux se rouvrent pour se glisser dans celui de l'amant sans qu'un millimètre de vide ne puisse se faire entre leur corps, leur coeur batte à la chamade. Les deux hommes sentent que le manque de l'autre les envahir. Tout deux doivent se lutter pour ne pas aller plus loin que ce simple baiser. Tout deux ne voient que l'autre. Tout deux doivent contenir leur joie, immence joie, de revoir l'autre... Les papillons dans le ventre, les yeux brillants d'amours, le sourire aux lèvres, leur corps à la température plus hautes qu'habituellement, voilà comment le détective et le criminel se sentient.

\- Tu en as mis du temps, accuse Sherlock d'une voix incontrôlablement désireuse.

\- Désolé, j'ai dû dresser quelques hommes et écourter la vie d'autre. En plus, ton frère t'a bien planquer… Et, très franchement, j'ai hésité à le kidnapper pour le torturer jusqu'à qu'il me dise ton emplacement puis de continuer à le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt… Il a de la chance d'être un Holmes… Enfin, maintenant, avec ton accord, je vais être le beau chevalier en armure qui délivre la belle princesse de sa tour.

\- Je ne suis pas une princesse… Cependant, l'extérieur me manque considérablement. Mais, avant ça…

Sherlock se sépare de son amant pour attraper un stylo -le seule qui reste dans l'appartement - et une feuille -inoffensif donc il a eu le droit d'en avoir quelques unes- et écrit quelques mots à l'attention de son frère, puis de ses amis. Une fois cela fait, il pose la lettre sur le comptoir puis glisse sa main dans celle de Moriarty. Pourquoi ce contact alors que, normalement il n'en aurait pas besoin, et bien parce qu'il a besoin de savoir, de se rappeler qu'il est bien présent…

Moriarty emmène donc sa belle princesse à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Cette dernière ferme doucement les yeux pour profiter du vent frais alors que, instinctivement, il s'appuie légèrement sur son amant.

\- Enfin… Tu m'emmènes où ? Demande Sherlock.

\- Il me semble que ton rêve d'enfant était d'être pirate alors que dirais tu d'entreprendre un tour du monde ? Tu pourras entreprendre d'aider quelques fois la police et,moi, je continuerais mes affaires.

\- Tant que tu ne m'emprisonne pas entre quatre murs…

\- Parfait.

Moriarty embrasse doucement Sherlock avant de l'emmener jusqu'à une voiture. Les deux montent à l'arrière avant que le chauffeur ne démarre pour les emmener au port le plus proche car, oui, Moriarty à déjà tout prévu.

*****.

Quelques minutes après que Moriarty et Sherlock ont disparu de la rue, des voitures du gouvernements s'arrêtent devant l'immeuble. D'une d'en elles en sort Mycroft, Mary et John. Ces derniers, accompagnés de militaire se dirigent vers la prison de Sherlock. Ils voient rapidement le mot laisser par Sherlock et ne tarde pas à le lire pendant que les militaires font le tour de l'appartement avant de repartir en voyant qu'il est vide :

 _"Grand frère,_

 _je suis désolé, en faite, non, je ne le suis pas. J'espère ne jamais te revoir et charge toi bien de dire à papa et mamn que s'ils ne me voient plus, c'est de ta faute. je pars avec Moriarty. je continuerais d'intervenir dans des enquêtes_. _Saches que tu as rendus ma vie, pour ces semaines, insupportable. Tu m'as rendu fou et Moriarty, Jim, est celui qui est venu m'en libéré. Peut être est il meilleur que toi ?_

 _Dans tous les cas, à jamais."_

 _"John,_

 _Je sais que Mycroft va te ramener à l'appartement quand il sera que je suis en train de partir pour que, si je suis encore là, tu puisses me convaincre de rester enfermer. Je doute que tu l'aurais fait et je te remercie d'avoir accepter ma relation avec Moriarty même si je sais que ça à dû être difficile. Sache que tu seras toujours mon ami, si tu as un problème, je le serais et je ferais tout mon possible pour t'aider. Tout comme Moriarty protégera toujours vos arrières et empêchera quiconque de s'en prendre à toi ou de s'en prendre à Mary. J'essayerais de te donner des nouvelles de temps en temps._

 _S'il te plaît, est ce que tu pourras prévenir Lestrade que je continuerais aussi à l'aider quand il coincera dans une enquête. Rassure Madame Hudson et Molly. Eux aussi, je veillerais sur eux._

 _A la prochaine"_

Le regard du grand frère Holmes est rempli de regret alors que John lui repasse la feuille. Quand à Mary, elle part fouiller dans l'appartement. Rapidement, elle entre dans la salle de bain. Elle fouille dans les placards en cherchant un indice sur la destination du détective mais ne trouve rien. Alors elle allait sortir quand elle remarque un bout rouge dans la bouche d'aération. Elle l'ouvre donc avant de prendre les mouchoirs plein de sang et la lame de rasoir taché. Furieuse en découvrant cela, elle retourne dans le salon pour mettre ces preuves devant les yeux de Mycroft :

\- A cause de vous, il a souffert… Vous n'auriez pas dû le protéger de Moriarty mais de vous.

John est tout aussi surpris que l'aîné Holmes face à ce sang. Cependant, il fut le premier à reprendre contenance et demande à Mary d'y aller alors, main dans la main, le couple sort de l'appartement avant d'interpeller un taxi pour pouvoir rentrer chez eux… Laissant Mycroft seul avec sa culpabilité.

* * *

Voilà le dernier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas déçu ^^

J'ai été ravi d'écrire cette petite histoire et d'avoir vos avis.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonus :

Au bout milieu de l'océan, Sherlock et Moriarty sont tranquillement installé sur un transats au bord de piscine du bateau. En effet, comme promis par le criminel, les deux grand génies ont entrepris un tour du monde. Ils ont déjà visiter plusieurs coin de la grande Bretagne, tout en évitant que le grand frère Holmes ne les repères. En ce moment, leur bateau se dirige vers la France, où Sherlock aimerait visiter quelques pôles scientifiques qui travaillent sur des nouvelles thèses. Bien sur, Moriarty s'est chargé, ou, plutôt, à chargé un de ses hommes de leur trouvé des places, des moyens de locomotions une fois sur place et un endroit sécurisé où dormir. Ils leur reste quelques jours de voyages avant d'arrivé à bon port. Alors, en attendant, les deux génies profites du bateau moderne qui continent tout le confort de la terre ferme. Ce que Sherlock apprécie particulièrement.

Un domestique, le seul du bateau, s'approche des deux amant avec deux cocktails. Moriarty prend le sien directement en main alors que Sherlock laisse le serveur poser son verre sur un table à sa droite. Puis, le serveur retourne à l'intérieur, n'ayant pas le droit de déranger plus le couple.

\- Voudras-tu visiter la tour eiffel ? Demande Moriarty.

\- Aucun intérêt. Par contre, John et Mary souhaitent que je leur envoie une carte postal avec la tour eiffel. Et Lestrades aimerait une statuette.

\- Doit on réellement toujours leur envoyer quelques choses à chaque fois qu'on va à un nouvelle endroit…

\- Mary m'a dit que ça les rassuré.

Moriarty soupire doucement alors que Sherlock sourit doucement avant de se lever. Le détective va s'asseoir sur le transats de Moriarty, penchant légèrement le haut de son corps vers son criminel, plaçant son visage face au sien :

\- En plus, j'adore tes commentaires quand on les choisit.

Moriarty regarde son amant avec étonnement, il est rare que ce dernier se confie ainsi, surtout en ayant un jolie sourire en coin. La surprise passé, le criminel se redresse pour lui donner un baiser passionné avant de répondre :

\- Que veux-tu ? Je suis toujours irrésistible.

\- … Je doute que ce soit le bon terme. "Distrayant", serait plus juste, corrige le cadet Holmes avant d'offrir un chaste baiser de consolation à Moriarty. Par contre, je pense que tu le sais, mais, il y a une enquête très intéressante près d'une de nos destinations. Et les policiers n'avancent pas.

\- J'ai déjà prévu quelques jours en plus dans Hotel pour que tu puisses t'y intéresser et j'ai également fais en sorte que la police accepte ton aide et t'obeise au pieds de la lettre.

Un grand sourire se glisse sur les lèvres du détective, ses yeux pétillants d'une façon presque enfantine.

\- Tu as aussi rendu les choses les plus choses plus intéressantes ? Questionne Sherlock.

\- Evidemment, je ne voudrais pas que ta première enquête depuis ta libération soit décevante. Sinon, je me verrais dans l'obligation de tuer l'assassin.

\- Laisse moi d'abord l'envoyer derrière les barreau.

\- Bien sur.

Moriarty pose son verre sur la petite table à sa gauche avant d'aller encadrer le visage de Sherlock pour l'embrasser avec fugueur. Rapidement, il reçu sa réponse alors il laisse glisser une de ses mains vers le bas du t-shirt gris de Sherlock pour le lui relever doucement avant de lui ôté complètement quand le manque de souffle se fait sentir. Le haut jeter ailleurs, Moriarty glisse un bras autours de la taille de Sherlock pour l'emporter encore plus contre lui tandis que le détective se met à cheval sur le criminel. Celui-ci commence la descente de ses lèvres, déposant des baisers sur le cou de son amant tandis que sa deuxième main descend jusqu'au pantalon de Sherlock pour l'ouvrir. Le cadet Holmes, à présent bien expérimenté ne reste plus inactive, allant mordiller doucement le lobe d'oreille de Moriarty tout en laissant volontairement des gémissements fortement désirable se glisser au creux de l'oreille, connaissant parfaitement l'effet qu'il a sur Moriarty. Et, a chaque frisson qui traverse l'échine de ce dernier, Sherlock fait un petit mouvement, appuyant et frottant légèrement la verge de son amant. Ce dernier laisse échapper quelques gémissements roque. Il faut l'avouer, Moriarty n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que l'ancien puceau devienne si expert quand à la manière de l'excité. Ou, peut être est ce juste parce que Sherlock est son âme soeur ?

*****.

Tranquillement, les jours et les nuits sont passés, Moriarty et Sherlock se sont diverties avec plusieurs activités dès pus distrayante. Ainsi, en ce début d'après midi, le bateau arrive à quai. Rapidement, n'attendant même pas son amant, Sherlock saute sur le port avant d'avancer dans les rues. Le bateau étant assez petit, ils ont put aller non loin de Paris en passant par la seine. Le détective vêtu moins élégamment que d'ordinaire possède juste des baskets noirs, un jean bleu, un t-shirt blanc avec une pomme rouge sur le côté gauche tandis que, sur sa tête, est bien fixé une casquette pour cacher son visage avec l'aide d'une paire de lunette de Soleil. Comme un enfant, le génie Holmes tourne sur lui même, observant ces terres qui lui sont inconnus, avançant à travers la foule. Heureusement, derrière lui, Moriarty le suit. Le criminel est habillé comme à son habitude, portant également une casquette et une paire de lunette de Soleil alors que sa mâchoire se décontracte puis se contracte répétitivement sur un chewing-gum Moriarty aller atteindre son amant quand son portable se mit à sonner. Soupirant, le criminel décroche en soupirant :

\- C'est pour quoi ?

Devant le Jim, Sherlock penche légèrement la tête sur le côté, fronçant les sourcils et retroussant son nez quand il remarque l'expression grave que porte son amant. Le détective active ses méninges pour comprendre ce qui vient assombrir considérablement l'humeur du si joyeux génie du mal. Sherlock trouve deux hypothèses : quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, à dérailler et à compromis un des plan si bien huiler de Moriarty soit, et c'est la plus terrible, Moriarty reçoit un coup de fils pour lui apprendre que Mycroft les a trouver…

Quelques minutes passent où Moriarty se contente d'écouter son interlocuteur avec un air agacer, voir, énervé avant qu'il ne range son téléphone dans sa poche. L'objet ranger, Jim plonge son regard vers celui de son amant, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il semble trouver la solution à son problème en quelques secondes car ses traits se détendent, son sourire revient alors qu'il va embrasser Sherlock. Ce dernier ne prend pas la peine d'y répondre, retirant même son visage pour demander :

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Les affaires, Sherly, les affaires. Un idiot à fait une boulette. Pas de quoi s'inquièter, j'ai déjà trouvé la solution. Cependant, je vais devoir m'absenter plus tôt que prévu… Termine t il avec une once d'inquiètude.

\- Je pourrais me débrouiller seul.

\- Je sais mais je préférais que tu m'at-

\- Non, le coupe le détective. Il est hors de question que je t'attende. Je vais faire comme je le fais toujours et, si tu es contre cela, ça ne regarde que toi.

\- … Je vais appeler un g-

\- Non plus. Je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter. Jim, j'ai fais face à de nombreux criminels et tu crois que c'est ici qu'il va m'arriver quelque chose ?

Moriarty soupire doucement, s'avouant vaincu. Alors il va embrasser doucement son amant, lui disant ainsi au revoir et d'être prudent avant de partir. Une fois seul, Sherlock hésite quelques secondes, se remémorant le plan de la ville avant de commencer à se promener tranquillement. Bien vite, il se retrouve devant un petit café assez réputer. Il décide de s'y arrêter pour y prendre un thé sur la terrasse. Après avoir passer sa commande, il observe la rue avec plus d'attention. Il peut apercevoir un grand bâtiment assez ancien : surement un bâtiment administratif. Son regard se détourne vers la gauche, remarquant un homme qu'il est sur d'avoir déjà croisé puis ses yeux dérivent vers la droit, là aussi, il remarque une personne déjà vu. Est ce qu'il est suivit ? Depuis où ? Est ce juste son imagination ? Ses pensées sont coupés par une tasse se posant sur la table. Sherlock remercie vaguement le serveur avant de prendre sa tasse au main, soufflant doucement dessus avant d'en boire une gorgée même si cela lui brûle la langue puis sa gorge. Il a besoin de se remettre les idées en place. Surtout qu'il a encore l'impression d'être sur le bateau… Il sent encore son corps tanguer et cela est fortement dérangeant.

Sa tasse à moitié but, Sherlock aurait pensé que cela aurait été suffisant pour arrêter cette impression de lourdeur mais, au contraire, celle-ci ne fait qu'augmenter. Son esprit semble flou, si bien qu'il porte sa boisson à ses lèvres sans même le remarquer. Si bien qu'ils ne remarquent pas que les deux personnes soupçonner de le suivre s'approchent de lui. SI bien qu'il ne sent pas ses paupières s'abaisser. Il ne s'aperçoit pas de sa perte de connaissance. Il ne senti pas un des hommes l'attraper pour l'emmener ailleurs…

*****.

Un son horriblement aiguë fit gémir le détective. Ce dernier à l'impression que quelque chose lui écrase la tête, que ses cheveux sont tirés en arrière alors que son visage est penché en avant. Par réflexe, il essaye de bouger les bras mais il sent des attaches lui enserré les poignets, de même pour ses chevilles… Doucement, Sherlock commence à entendre des bruits extérieurs à lui, des voix chuchotes non loin de lui. Il n'arrive pas à comprendre les paroles et ne parvient pas à les reconnaitre.

Quelques minutes passent avant que ses paupières ne se font moins lourdes alors, enfin, il arrive à levé légèrement ses paupières. Une grimace se peint sur ses traits quand la lumière l'aveugle, son mal de tête augmentant de plus belle, le faisant à nouveau gémir de douleur. A ce bruit, plus sonore que le précédent, les voix s'arrêtent alors que le détective du refermer les yeux, incapable de les tenir ouvert. Cela ne l'empêche pas de sentir ses kidnappeurs s'approcher de lui. Tout comme il sent une main crapeuse lui agripper le visage pour le lever. Puis, la voix fortement désagréable d'un homme résonne dans sa boite craniène :

\- Alors, la pute de Moriarty n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux ?

Son fort esprit de contrariété pousse Sherlock à soulevé à moitié les yeux afin de planter son regard bleu dans celui chocolat de son agresseur. Après quelques secondes de silence, ce fut au tour d'un autre homme de prendre la parole, ce dernier se tenant derrière la chaise du prisonnier :

\- Sherlock Holmes… Je vous ai admiré pour votre ténacité, pour avoir su être l'égale de Jim Moriarty… Quel ne fut pas ma déception en découvrant que vous êtes finalement devenu son chien. Cep-

\- Veuillez, je vous pris, commence Sherlock d'une voix pâteuse. Vous la fermez. Vos paroles abaissent le QI de toutes les personnes de cette pièce et il n'est déjà pas très élevé.

Fustré de cet fait traité d'abruti, l'homme qui tenait le visage de Sherlock lui donne un coup de poing dans le ventre tout en le lâchant.

\- Ferme là enfoiré, ordonne ce même homme.

\- Joker, calme toi. Il ne faudrait pas abimé notre monnaie d'échange, fit l'autre homme, présumé être le chef.

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez à Moriarty ?

\- Oh, alors Sherlock Holmes, le grand détective de la police peut se tromper, raille le sous fifre avec un air assez malsain.

Alors que Sherlock fronce les sourcils avant de les hausser, un rictus se glissant sur ses lèvres :

\- Oh… Je vois, vous en voulez à mon frère… Et vous croyez qu'il va vous obeir ? Il m'a vendu à Moriarty pour des informations grotesque. Vous n'aurez rien de lui.

\- Si nous n'obtenons rien de lui, alors Moriarty nous le donnera, réplique le chef.

Dans un ricanement, les deux hommes se dirigent vers la porte avant de sortir, sans oublié d'éteindre la lumière… La porte fermé, Sherlock est plongé dans le noir… Dans un silence insupportable. Alors, dans un instinct de protection, le détective ferme les yeux pour entrer dans son palais mental…

*****.

"Mycroft, Moriarty, _je détiens Sherlock Holmes. Oter tout crime de mon dossier, arrêter toute les recherches qu'il y a sur moi et mes hommes et laissez nous retourner chez nous. Vous avez jusqu'à 24 heures pour accomplir cela, sinon, je découpe un bout de Sherlock avant de le tuer 24 heures après."_

Voilà le message qu'ont reçu Moriarty et Mycroft il y a quelques heures. D'ailleurs, après avoir reçu cette menace, les deux génis se sont retrouvé rapidement, l'homme un gouvernement ayant prit un jet privé pour se rendre en moins de deux heures en France.

En cet instant, Mycroft est tranquillement assis dans le canapé possédé par la chambre du criminel. Alors que ce dernier se sert un verre de whisky. Il n'arrive pas à rester immobile, ses mains tremblent de rage alors que son cerveau est en ébullition. Les deux savent qui détient Sherlock… Et que ces derniers vont mettre leur menace à éxécution. Pourquoi Mycroft et Moriarty n'agissent pas, et bien parce qu'ils ne sont pas d'accord. D'ailleurs, Moriarty finit par se tourner vers l'ainé Holmes, le méprisant du regard :

\- Tu préfères laisser ton frère mourir ?! Il est hors de question que je les laisse s'en tirer comme ça. Alors, faites ce qu'ils demandent ! Je les tuerais après.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter à une telle demande. Je trouverais un moyen d'aller le chercher. Nous avons encore 20 heures pour y réfléchir.

\- Tu peux très bien "accepter" cette putain de demande ! Tu lui as fait vivre l'enfer pendant des semaines, tu m'as permi de détruire son image et l'obliger à ce suicidé ! Et, après, tu oses nous faire chier en nous poursuivant ? Soit disant parce que tu t'inquiète pour lui ? Tu te fous de la gueule de qui comme ça ?! Alors, soit tu bouges ton cu, soit que frère ou pas, je me ferais un plaisir de te fabriquer un enfer personnalisé !

Dans un geste de fureur, le criminel lance son verre au pieds de Mycroft alors que ce dernier bouge légèrement, mal à l'aise. Il allait à nouveau exposé des arguments pour son refus quand son téléphone vibre. Agacer, il le sort de sa poche par réflexe avant d'ouvrir le message. Encore une fois, c'est les Kidnappeurs de son petit frère… Néanmoins, ce n'est pas un texte qu'il reçoit mais une image. Cette photo est Sherlock, le visage en arrière, les cheveux mouillés, tout comme son visage alors qu'un gant de toilette recouvre sa bouche et son nez… Ses kidnappeurs lui font la torture par la noyade…

Remarquant l'ainé Holmes reste figé devant son écran, Moriarty lui pique son téléphone avant de serrer tellement fort le cellulaire que ses jointures blanchisses. Lui, contrairement au géni, ne voit pas simplement que Sherlock se fait torturer. Non, il voit plus. il voit les traits tirés de son amant, son visage crispé de douleurs, ses yeux mis clos voilé par la fatigue, par l'approche de la mort puis de la vie. Bien que, il y voit toujours cette lueur de détermination, de mise en défis qui ne le quitte jamais et qui, franchement, fais craquer le criminel. Mais, ce n'est pas le moment de pensé à ça. Le criminel le téléphone à Mycroft. Ce dernier observe à nouveau l'image puis lève son regard vers Moriarty avant que les paroles de John et Mary lui reviennent en mémoire. Et, pour la première fois depuis des années, Mycroft décide de laisser place à ses sentiments. Ses propres interêts se plaçant en arrière plan alors que l'amour qu'il porte à son petit frère se place en avant.

C'est ainsi que Mycroft accepte la demande des kidnappeurs de son petit frère sous le regard satisfait de Moriarty qui ne tarde pas à appeler ses propres agents pour rapidement préparé un endroit où montrer au kidnappeur sa façon de les remercier pour cela.

*****.

La porte s'ouvre. La lumière vient éblouir les yeux de Sherlock qui dû abaisser rapidement ses paupières dans un geignement douloureux. Il reste aveugle et ne put se servir que de son ouïe afin de savoir que des personnes s'approchent de lui. Deux hommes s'il en croit aux sons des pas. Rapidement, il sent une main lui agripper le bras, le secouant légèrement alors qu'une voix accompagne ce geste brusque mais doux :

\- Sherly, on est venu te récupérer.

\- Ouvre les yeux, termine une deuxième voix aussi inquiète que la première.

Le détective reconnaît la première voix comme étant celle de son amant alors que la deuxième est celle de son frère… Ce qui le surprend assez d'ailleurs… Sherlock ne doute pas que Moriarty vienne le chercher mais Mycroft… Ca, il ne l'aurait jamais supposé… Et, encore moins que son criminel et son frère s'allie...Juste pour lui… Un sentiment s'apparentant à de la fierté, à de la joie envahit son être, alors, oubliant la douleur, il oblige ses paupières de plomb à se soulever. Même s'il ne put le faire que très légèrement à cause de la luminosité encore trop forte pour lui. Il put tout de même voir les silhouettes floues des deux hommes et, en se forçant, il arrive à distinguer leur visage. Bien que difficilement, Sherlock arrive à voir l'inquiétude sur les traits de ces sauveurs, la colère aussi pour Moriarty et la culpabilité moyennement dissimulé de Mycroft.

D'ailleurs, Mycroft ne tarde pas à enlever les liens retenant encore les poignets et chevilles de son petit frère avant de laisser Moriarty tirer Sherlock pour le remettre sur ses pieds. Cependant, encore fragile, les jambes du plus jeune ne supporte pas son poids alors Mycroft et Moriarty ont dû s'allier une deuxième fois. Les deux passent un bras de Sherlock autours de leur épaule avant de pouvoir soutenir son poids et l'emmener à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

A l'extérieur, Sherlock ferme à nouveau les yeux, respirant le grand air avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Il se laisse transporter, leur faisant confiance. C'est ainsi qu'il atterrit dans une voiture, il sent Moriarty s'asseoir à ses côtés alors que son frère lui fait face. La portière fermé, Sherlock essaye à nouveau d'ouvrir les paupières. Les vitres teintés lui permettent de garder les yeux entre ouvert alors il sourit faiblement à son frère.

\- Moi qui pensé que la prochaine fois qu'on se reverrai tu m'emprissonnerais à nouveau… Et, à la place, tu me libère… Pas trop dur pour toi ?

\- Sherlock..., commence l'homme du gouvernement mais s'interrompt en voyant que la main de son petit frère se rapproche de celle du criminel. Ce dernier ne tardant pas à attraper précautionneusement cette main pour la serrer et lui apporter le réconfort que Sherlock cherche discrètement. Un soupire échappe à Mycroft avant qu'il ne reprenne…: Je te prie de m'excuser… J'ai conscience que mon comportement était… exagéré mais je m'inquiète pour toi...Cependant, Mary et John m'ont clairement fait comprendre que j'étais le seul danger pour toi…

Sherlock, tout comme Moriarty, reste bouche bée face à ces paroles. Instinctivement, les doigts du détective se resserre sur ceux de son amant. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Moriarty ne trouve pas ses mots, alors que Sherlock finit juste par demander, restant un maximum rationnel malgré son état de fatigue et sa faim :

\- Donc, plus de poursuite, plus de surveillance ?

\- Tu seras toujours sous ma surveillance, cependant plus de poursuite. Tu ne seras plus rechercher…

\- Bien, bien… On va pouvoir aller rendre visite à John et le reste… Mais d'abord…

Sherlock ne finit pas sa phrase, ses paupières s'abaissent lentement avant qu'il ne sombre dans un profond repos bien mérité. Pour éviter les courbatures, Moriarty positionne le corps de son Sherlock un peu plus confortablement. Ainsi, la tête du détective repose sur l'épaule du criminel, son corps appuyer sur celui de son amant. Face à cela, Mycroft claque sa langue contre son palais, n'appréciant pas vraiment cette image. Cependant, il n'en dit rien, détournant simplement le regard.

Sherlock à du se faire enlever, torturer mais, enfin, son grand frère accepte sa relation même si c'est difficile. Grâce à ça, Moriarty put emmener son amant dans leur chambre d'hôtel, l'installer dans leur grand lit avant de s'occuper de sa petite vengeance. Il est hors de question que les kidnappeurs de son "bien" le plus précieux s'en sorte vivant. Une fois qu'il a fini de s'occuper de ça, il commande un copieux repas avec tous les aliments préférés de son amant.

Ce dernier finit par ouvrir les yeux après une à deux heures de repos. Bien qu'encore fatigue, la faim tiraille son estomac. Heureusement, à peine redresser, Moriarty lui présente un plateau. Alors, en silence, il commence à manger, accompagné, évidemment, de son amant. Ce dernier finit par prendre la parole :

\- Ils vont être arrêter.

\- Et torturer puis tuer par tes soins ?

\- Evidemment, ils vont regretter ce qu'ils t'ont fait ! Plus jamais je ne laisserais ça se produire ! Tu es à moi, seul moi est le droit de te toucher ainsi, de transformer ton coeur en un tas de cendre, de te blesser, de te tuer !

\- Tu n'as aucun dr-

Le détective fut couper par la main de Moriarty qui tape violemment contre le mur à côté de la tête de Sherlock. Sous le coup, le détective ne put que sursauter, son corps se contractant, prêt à voir alors que ses yeux sont rivé vers son petit ami, cherchant à prévoir ses mouvements. Le côté malsain de Moriarty est revenu, ses sourcils froncés, ses lèvres pincés alors que ses membres sont crispé à cause de la colère.

\- J'ai tous les droits, je suis Jim Moriarty, un géni au dessus de tous, le roi. Tu m'appartiens corps et a-

Ce fut au tour du criminel de se faire interrompre. En effet, Sherlock lui donne un coup de poing au visage, n'appréciant pas vraiment ces paroles :

\- Je n'appartiens à personne. Je suis à moi et moi seul. Je t'ai battu. SI tu es le roi, je suis l'as alors redescend sur terre. Prononce encore une seule fois des paroles aussi grotesque et c'est moi qui te mettrait une balle dans le crâne. Ta toile ne pourra jamais m'emprisonner.

Un silence pesant s'abat. Moriarty cherche à faire plier Sherlock avec un regard noir mais n'y parvient pas. Au contraire, le détective lui répond pas un air de défit, de détermination et de confiance. Quelques minutes passent et Moriarty finit par se détendre. Un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres avant qu'il n'embrasse son détective préféré. Celui-ci lui répond doucement, passant ses bras autours de son cou pour l'approcher de lui. Le baiser fut long, langoureux tout en étant doux et aimant.

Le baiser rompu, Sherlock glisse son visage contre l'épaule de Moriarty alors que ce dernier lui embrassa doucement le cou, y déposant en même temps sa marque.

\- Je sais me défendre seul, murmure Sherlock. Je n'ai pas besoin de protection ou de je ne sais quoi encore. Arrêtez de croire que je suis faible parce que je n'ai pas d'homme sous mes ordres. Contrairement à toi, moi, je n'en ai pas besoin. Je tiens à ma libertée.

Il déplace doucement son visage, allant mordre l'épaule du criminel qui dû arrêter ses mains baladeuse.

\- Néanmoins, merci d'être venu et d'avoir convaincu mon frère de venir me chercher… De me donner des enquêtes et de suivre mes envies. … Même si, j'aurais aimé ignorer tout ça… Ces sentiments… J'aurais aimé qu'il n'existe pas pour rester dans la facilité mais… Un Holmes ne fait rien dans la simplicité, n'est ce pas… ?

Sherlock se recule doucement, s'éloignant très légèrement d'un Moriarty bouche bée puis lui offre un fugace baiser avant de demander d'une voix plus haute, moins douce :

\- Maintenant, reviens dans quelques heures.

S'enlevant de la prise de Moriarty, enlevant le plateau de sur lui, Sherlock se couche, recouvrant sa tête avec la couette puis ferme les yeux, ne tardant pas à s'endormir. Alors que Moriarty finit par reprendre contenance, un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres. Il a l'impression de se faire presque… maîtrisé mais cela lui fit, étrangement, plaisir. Alors, il n'en dit rien et retourne s'occuper de ces affaires.


End file.
